Legend of Zelda: The Goddess's Harp and the Darkness
by HyruleKing
Summary: When CJ, Shaylene and Samuel reconnect Hyrule with Skyloft and the Twilight Realm, and ancient demon returns to Hyrule and it's up to them to stop it.
1. Prologue: Awakening

_A/N: That's right, I'm bringing you guys a new fic. I've been away for a while, going through some tough times in life, but thanks to good friends, close family, and a lot of love and support, I was able to get myself through the loss of my dad (and the depression that followed) and get myself back into a writing frame of mind. So, without further ado, I bring you my newest fanfic…_

**The Legend of Zelda: The Goddess's Harp & The Darkness**

_It's been two months since the end of the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship and the discovery of the Sages of Life and Death. Shaylene and Samuel have happily stepped into the Sages' Council. But little do they know, the fate of Hyrule will rest on their shoulders far sooner than they think…_

_(A/N: Please bear in mind, that for the most part, I'm writing this as if you've read my other stories, so I won't be describing my main characters.)_

**PROLOGUE: Awakening**

A large, blue boar-like creature in black armor and a crimson cape stood in a dark room. In the creature's hand was a silver trident.

Standing before the creature were three other creatures: One was a purple-skinned mage in a purple robe and pointed cap. Next to him was a blue-skinned mage in a red robe. The last was a creature in a black robe. On his head was a metal mask similar to the head of a chameleon.

"Lord Ganon… What shall we do?" The one in the mask asked.

"My power is not fully restored…" The boar creature replied.

"What do you wish for us to do?" The mage in purple asked.

"Seek a power that will restore my energy." The boar said. "I must reclaim my Triforce of Power from that wretched King… We will make his darkness strong again, and it shall destroy him from the inside, allowing me to reclaim my rightful power."

"But how, my Lord?" The mage in purple asked.

"Simple, Vaati." Ganon said. "Your power, combined with Zant's, shall be the force to fuel my revival."

"How so?" The chameleon-masked creature asked.

"The new Sages…" Ganon said. "Their powers… With any luck, they shall rebuild the Mirror of Twilight and re-establish Hyrule's connection to the land of the Skyloftians… With Hyrule's ties rebuilt, HE shall rise… The one who started it all…"

"Do you mean…?" The chameleon masked one asked.

"Yes, Zant…" Ganon said. "Ghirahim shall rise again. And his rebirth will begin my return to Power… And young CJ's fall from grace!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

CJ, Shaylene and Samuel stood into a small courtyard atop a large coliseum-like building somewhere in Gerudo Desert. In front of them stood a small platform and what looked like the base of a mirror. Beyond that was a large stone.

"Are… Are you sure I can do this?" Samuel stuttered.

"We grant you the authority, Young Samuel…" The voice of Hyrule's goddess of Power, Din, echoed.

"O-Okay." Samuel said. He raised his hands, which began to glow black. Then, dark energy began to form near the mirror base and soon, a shiny round mirror stood before the three.

"It's done… The Mirror of Twilight is reborn." CJ said.

"Awesome." Samuel said. "Well, I'm gonna head back to Castle Town… Shay, I'll see you at the soccer game, right?"

"Duh." Shaylene smiled.

"Good." Samuel said. "Cuz you're Castle Town's best player. We're gonna need you if we wanna even stand a chance again the Goron City Warriors."

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as we rebuild the path to Skyloft." Shaylene said.

"Awesome." Samuel said. He snapped his fingers and a black portal appeared in the sky. He then dissolved into little black bits that vanished into the portal.

"Okay. Let's go, kiddo." CJ said. "To the Sacred Grove."

_**A short time later…**_

A black energy stream appeared in the Sacred Grove, near the old resting place of the Master Sword. CJ and Shaylene emerged from it. Shaylene reached behind her and pulled out a blue staff.

"Ready?" CJ asked. Shaylene nodded. The staff began to glow as she jammed it into the pedestal where the Master Sword once stood. A green energy ball shot up to the sky and soon, a green beam of light stretched from the sky to the Sacred Grove.

"That's it?" Shaylene asked.

"Yup." CJ said. He and Shaylene stepped into the light and soon found themselves on a large island floating in the sky.

"Wow… So this is Skyloft?" Shaylene asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. "An ancient world home to the Sky People." Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Ah, a descendant of the Hero of Skyloft… You must be the Sage of Life in Hyrule…" CJ and Shaylene turned around and saw a strange small creature with the head of a human and the body of a bird.

"Who are you?" Shaylene asked.

"I am an Oocca. And we welcome your return, Sage of Life…"

"Thank You, but I… I must be going now." Shaylene said.

"It's done." CJ said. "Hyrule is once again connected to the Twilight Realm and the City in the Sky."

"You coming to my game?" Shaylene asked.

"Of course, kiddo." CJ said. "But I want to stop at the castle and get Stacey first."

"Okay." Shaylene said, as she vanished in a flash of white light. CJ then vanished in a flash of dark energy.

_**Meanwhile, in the Twilight Realm…**_

A dark creature with bluish skin stepped out from within the shadows and gazed at a golden portal leading to Hyrule. He had purple eyes, white bangs that draped over his face, and he wore a crimson cape and purple bodysuit that was covered with black diamond-shaped patterns.

He smiled. "Finally… I can return to the surface world… The world I was banished from, and I can reclaim what once was mine!" He stepped through the portal to Hyrule. When he emerged in the Arbiter's Grounds, he snapped his fingers and vanished in a cloud of gold and black diamond patterns. He then re-appeared in the ruined Temple of Time. He walked through some heavy brush and soon found himself staring at a large statue of a woman.

"That foolish hero thought that I would never rise again…" Ghirahim said. "But it appears that I was brought back to power by none other than the Sages of Life and Death…" He looked into his hands, where he held a strange dark mask that resembled a heart. "And with the aid of Majora, I shall get my revenge on the Sage of Life, descendant of the ancient Hero who sealed me, and the goddess Hylia reborn… Zelda!"

_**Back at Hyrule Castle…**_

CJ reappeared at the castle, where Stacey waited.

"Ready, hun?" He asked.

"Young CJ… Wait…" A voice echoed. CJ and Stacey bowed as the goddess of Power, Din, descended from the heavens. "You must gather the Sages… A great evil has awakened here in Hyrule…"

"I'll go get Shaylene and Samuel." CJ said. "You get the others."

_**Later, in East Castle Town…**_

CJ stepped into a small crowd at a soccer game. He smiled as he overheard the game's announcer.

"And the Castle Town Knights gain a quick lead over the Goron City Warrior as number 13 Shaylene Johnson scores another goal!" CJ then walked over to a brown-haired, green-eyed man with a scruffy beard.

"Good afternoon, Coach Greggs." CJ said. The man, Coach Greggs, smiled and extended his hand.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." Coach Greggs said. "What brings you here?"

"I hate to do it, but I need to pull you top players out of the game." CJ said.

"You mean Shaylene and Samuel?" Coach Greggs asked. CJ nodded and held up his Shadow Medallion. "I understand… It's a Sage thing. A matter of Hyrule's fate."

"Unfortunately…" CJ said. "I know how much Shaylene loves playing soccer. I hate to pull her away."

"Time!" Coach Greggs yelled. The ref blew his whistle and the game stopped. "Shaylene! Samuel! Pull in!" The two ran over to Coach Greggs and CJ.

"Hey, CJ." Shaylene smiled. "You made it." CJ looked at Shaylene with a solemn look. "I don't like that look… The fate of the world is in danger again, isn't it?"

"Sadly…" CJ said. "We need to return to Hyrule Castle. The goddesses need to speak with us…"

"Well then, let's go." Samuel said.

"Sorry, Coach." Shaylene said.

"Don't be sorry, Shaylene." Coach Greggs said. "The world is more important than a soccer game." He then looked at the scoreboard and chuckled. "Besides, I'm sure the rest of the team can hold up a 3-0 lead."

"Thanks Coach." Shaylene said, as the three walked away.


	2. The Light Force & The Darkness

**CHAPTER ONE: The Sacred Song & The Darkness**

A short time later, all the Sages were gathered in Hyrule Castle Courtyard. The three golden goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, stood before them.

"O Great Goddesses who shaped Hyrule, why have you called us here?" CJ asked, bowing.

"A great evil has arisen in Hyrule and a new power must be discovered in order to defeat it… The Triforce alone will not be enough…" Din said. "You must also find the Goddess's Harp and the Fused Shadows…"

"What are the Goddess's Harp and the Fused Shadows?" Yugi asked.

"The Fused Shadows are an ancient dark power once commanded by the Twili." CJ said. "The Goddess's Harp is a great power given to the ancient Hero from Skyloft... The same Hero who came to Hyrule wielding the Master Sword and the Triforce."

"That's correct, young CJ…" The goddess of Wisdom, Nayru, said. "When the Hero from Skyloft first came to the surface world, he fought using the power of the Triforce. When he saved the land below from the Demon Lord Ghirahim, he sealed Ghirahim's master away using the Master Sword. He then returned to Skyloft and led his people below to this new land, which becomes known as Hyrule. The Loftwings, birds who were guardians to the people of Skyloft, evolved over time and became the Oocca, and were the messengers of the Royal Family."

"But there's more…" The goddess of Courage, Farore, said. "When we created Hyrule, we left a Goddess in our stead… Hylia."

"Hylia stayed in the goddess's stead, and defended the land from a Demon King named Demise. Demise sought to obtain the Triforce and rule the Hyrule, which at the time was simply known as the surface world… So Hylia gathered the humans of the world onto a small outcropping of earth and sent it skyward, beyond the clouds where it became known as Skyloft." CJ said.

"Knowing that Demise's forces would rise again and attempt to revive him, Hylia left the Goddess Sword in the care of the Skyloftians, along with the Goddess's Harp, so that the chosen hero would rise to stop Demise's followers and keep him sealed." Farore said. "But in her battle with Demise, she was gravely injured, so she surrendered her divinity and immortality to be reborn to the Skyloftians, and to every generation after, to aid the heroes that would rise again… in her final moments, Hylia entrusted the Sheikah to protect her future incarnations… that incarnation is none other than the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom… Layla, the current incarnation of both the goddess Hylia and the princess Zelda."

"After the Hero sealed Demise, the Skyloftians returned to the surface, they named the new world Hyrule, in honor of Hylia." Din said. "But soon, word of the Triforce began to spread throughout Hyrule, and a group of Dark Interlopers sought out the Triforce."

"And so the goddesses called upon the three guardians of the land… Eldin, Faron, and Lanayru to seal the Interlopers away." CJ said. "Although they succeeded, the guardians were injured, and so they took on the forms of the Light Spirits."

"But soon, a civil war broke out as people tried to claim the Triforce." Nayru said. "So we called upon the Ancient Sages, who built the Temple of Time to protect the Master Sword and seal the door to the Sacred Realm."

"But there was more to Demise's defeat…" Din said.

"In his dying breath, Demise vowed that an incarnation of his hatred would eternally plague the descendants of both the Hero and Hylia…" CJ said. "Years later, that hatred was born into Ganon…"

"And, so that brings us to where we are now…" Farore said.

"You must seek out the Goddess's Harp and the Fused Shadows." Din said.

"But… why?" CJ asked.

"Because, when the powers of the 4 goddesses combine with the Fused Shadows, they create the ultimate balance of Light and Darkness, which is needed to defeat the evil that has arisen here in Hyrule…"

"How do we awaken them?" CJ asked.

"They can only be awakened… when the time is needed…" Din said, before the three goddesses vanished.

_**The following day…**_

Everyone was gathered in Hyrule Castle Courtyard, when Mokuba Kaiba came running in.

"Hey, Mokuba, what's up?" CJ asked.

"My brother's holding another tournament…" Mokuba said. "And you guys are invited. It's another Battle City-style tournament, limited to Castle Town only, and the finals are being held at the Arbiter's Grounds." He then handed everyone a Locator Card and a rule book. "Good luck everyone."

"Wait… Isn't he going to announce the start of the tournament?" Yugi asked.

"The tournament kicks off tomorrow at 9:00 AM." Mokuba said. "Kaiba will announce the start, but not the rules. He's relying on everyone to read the rule booklet." Mokuba then ran out.

"Well… I guess we'll enter the tournament." CJ said. "With any luck, the Goddess's Harp and the Fused Shadows will awaken while we duel…" He then turned to Yugi. "Yugi, I want you to have this card… I feel it suits you more than anyone." Yugi looked at the card and smiled.

"Thanks." Yugi said.


	3. Dragon Cannon VS Harpie Ladies

**CHAPTER TWO: Dragon Cannon VS Harpie Ladies**

Everyone was gathered in Castle Town Square. Kaiba's voice came over a nearby intercom set up by Kaiba Corp.

"Welcome everyone… To the Dragon Cup." Kaiba said. "I hope you brought your 'A' Games, because otherwise this won't be any fun. Now… Let the Dragon Cup begin!"

"Good luck, guys." CJ said, as the gang split up.

Soon, Mai walked into South Castle Town, where she saw Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba!" She smirked. Kaiba turned and saw Mai.

"So… I'll bet you want to duel me?" Kaiba chuckled. "Fine, but you don't stand a chance."

"I'll begin!" Mai said, as a red-haired winged woman in a purple bodysuit appeared on the field. "I summon Harpie Lady (ATK: 1300) and equip her with Follow Wind (ATK: 1600) and lay one card face down. Go."

"I summon a monster in defense mode and lay a card face down." Kaiba said. "Go."

"I discard Harpie Queen to add the field spell Harpie's Hunting Ground to my hand. Next, I'll activate it!" Mai said. "Now, all my Harpies get a 200 point boost. And every time I summon a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters, I can destroy 1 spell or trap on the field. So, I activate Elegant Egotist and summon Harpie Lady Sisters (ATK: 1950). And like I said, she and my other Harpie Lady get an attack boost (ATK: 2150) (ATK: 1800). And, I also get to destroy your face down!"

"It's just Interdimensional Matter Transporter." Kaiba said. "Whatever."

"Harpie Sisters, attack!" Kaiba smiled as a small mechanical jar appeared on the field before exploding.

"You destroyed Cyber Jar!" Kaiba said. "Now, all monsters on the field are destroyed! Next, we draw 5 cards and special summon any low-level monsters we draw…"

"I got one monster… and I'll put it face-down." Mai said.

"I got X-Head Cannon (ATK: 1800), Y-Dragon Head (ATK: 1500) and Z-Metal Tank (ATK: 1500)." Kaiba said, summoning three machines. One was a blue-and-yellow human torso like machine with shoulder cannons, another was a red mechanical dragon, and the third was a small yellow tank.

"I end my turn with two face down cards." Mai said.

"I combine my three monsters… X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank!" Kaiba said, as his three monsters stacked together. "I summon XYZ Dragon Cannon (ATK: 2800)! Next, I discard Blade Knight and Peten to destroy Harpie's Hunting Ground and your face down monster! XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack!"

"Activate Windstorm of Etaqua!" Mai said. "This will switch your cannon to defense mode (DEF: 2600).

"Go." Kaiba said.

"I activate Hysteric Party!" Mai said. "I discard Harpie Lady Sisters to summon Harpie Lady (ATK: 1300) and Harpie Queen (ATK: 1900) from the graveyard. Next, I summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon (ATK: 1200) whose attack is doubled thanks to the two Harpies on my field (ATK: 2400). Finally, I equip Harpie Queen with Cyber Shield (ATK: 2400)! Go."

"I switch XYZ-Dragon Cannon back to attack mode (ATK: 2800) and discard Blue Eyes to destroy Hysteric Party!" Kaiba said.

"Oh no!" Mai gasped as her trap card vanished, along with her two Harpies. Her dragon was then weakened (ATK: 2400 – 1200).

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack!" Kaiba commanded, as his monster blew Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon to bits. Mai frowned (LP: 4000 – 1600). "Your move."

"I lay one card face down." Mai said. "Go."

"I discard Hitotsu-Me Giant to destroy one of your facedowns." Kaiba said. Mai watched as Magic Jammer vanished. "XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack!"

"Activate trap: Sakuretsu Armor!" Mai said. "Now your Dragon Cannon is destroyed!"

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

"I summon Amazoness Paladin (ATK: 1700)." Mai said, summoning a blond haired, tan skinned woman in Amazon clothing, carrying a thin sword. "Attack!"

"Activate trap! Shadow Spell!" Kaiba said. "Now, your monster can't attack, and its strength is weakened (ATK: 1700 – 700).

"I activate Harpie's Feather Duster!" Mai said. "This destroys your trap card, so my monster is back to normal (ATK: 1700). Go."

"I summon Enraged Battle Ox (ATK: 1700)!" Kaiba said, summoning a humanoid ox monster in red armor. "Attack!" Kaiba smirked as both monsters vanished. "Go."

"I summon Harpie Lady (ATK: 1300)." Mai said, summoning her famous monster. "Harpie Lady, attack Kaiba directly!" Kaiba stood there as Harpie Lady struck her with its claws (LP: 4000 – 1300). "Go."

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (ATK: 1700)." Kaiba said, summoning a warrior in blue and purple armor. "Attack!" Mai watched as her monster was stabbed with Kaiser Sea Horse's golden scepter. (LP: 2400 – 400). "Go."

"I summon Harpie's Brother (ATK: 1800)." Mai said, summoning a brown-skinned, winged man in a brown bodysuit. "Attack!" Kaiba watched as Kaiser Sea Horse was destroyed (LP: 2700 – 100). "Go."

"I summon a monster in defense mode." Kaiba said. "Go."

"Brother, attack!" Mai said. Kaiba stood there, unfazed as his monster was destroyed. "Go."

"Another defense." Kaiba said.

"Attack!" Mai said.

"You destroyed my Peten the Dark Clown!" Kaiba said. "And when he's destroyed, I can remove him from play to special summon another one (DEF: 1200)." Then, an orange-haired clown in a red hat, and green-and-yellow-striped bodysuit appeared on the field.

"I end my turn." Mai said.

"I didn't want to have to do this, because you're barely worthy but… I play Soul Exchange and sacrifice your Harpie's Brother and my Peten to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Kaiba smiled, as his legendary white dragon took to the field. "Lucky for you, I can't conduct my Battle Phase, so go."

"I play Card Destruction!" Mai said, as both players tossed their hands and drew new ones. "Next, I place two cards face down and activate Premature Burial (LP: 2000 – 800) to summon Harpie Queen (ATK: 1900). Go."

"I play Shrink!" Kaiba said. "Now, your Queen's attack is halved (ATK: 950). Blue Eyes, attack!"

"Activate Icarus Attack and Call of the Haunted! First, I bring back Harpie Lady (ATK: 1300), who I'll tribute with Icarus Attack to destroy Blue Eyes!" Mai said.

"Icarus Attack forces you to destroy two cards, so…"

"I'll destroy Premature Burial and Harpie Queen as a result…" Mai said.

"I summon Spear Dragon and end my turn." Kaiba said, summoning a blue dragon with a long nose (ATK: 1900).

"I summon Sacred Crane (ATK: 1600)." Mai said, summoning a large white crane. "Go."

"I summon La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (ATK: 1800)!" Kaiba said, summoning a green genie. "La Jinn, destroy Sacred Crane! Spear Dragon, attack Mai directly!" Mai gasped as her monster and the rest of her life points were destroyed.

"No… I lost…" Mai said (LP: 0).

"Nice try, but I knew you were no match for me…" Kaiba took Mai's Locator Card and walked away laughing.


	4. Raging Rust

**CHAPTER THREE: Raging Rust**

Stacey and CJ walked through Central Castle Town, near the fountain. A sinister laugh filled the air.

"Ah, my favorite victims." CJ and Stacey looked up as Bandit Keith leaped down from a nearby building.

"What do you want, Keith?" CJ asked.

"A rematch with the girl…" Bandit Keith said.

"No way, cheater!" Stacey said.

"I never said you had an option." Keith said. Suddenly, a trap compartment opened in the ground and Stacey fell through. Another one opened under Bandit Keith and he smirked as he dropped through.

"Stacey!" CJ exclaimed as the doors shut. "Crap!" It was then that a group of Neo Ghouls blocked off the paths to the other parts of Castle Town, and a familiar Neo Ghoul stepped forward.

"You're not going anywhere…" Seeker said.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kaiba walked through Southern Castle Town, when Mokuba contacted him suddenly.

"Seto!" Mokuba said. "Stacey has dropped off of the grid. The Duel Disk System isn't picking up on her signal."

"Isolate any and all computer networks that don't want to identify themselves to the KaibaCorp or Industrial Illusions systems." Kaiba said. "And use the data I've provided to exclude Hyrule Castle's network from the system."

"Okay, Big Brother." Mokuba said.

_**Meanwhile, below Castle Town…**_

Bandit Keith stood face-to-face with Stacey.

"I hope you're ready to lose that Hero of Time." Keith said.

"Not a chance." Stacey said. "I refuse to lose to your cheating strategies. I activate the Zora's Domain field spell!" Then, the underground transformed into the beautiful waterfall pool of Zora's Domain. "Next, I summon Zora Hatchlings, and thanks to their ability, I can tribute to summon a level 4 or lower Zora monster from my deck, so I summon Zora Warrior (ATK: 1500)." Then, a blue-skinned, aquatic humanoid creature carrying a spear with a tip shaped like fish fins appeared on the field. "And thanks to Zora's Domain, my warrior gains both 400 attack points (ATK: 1900) and the ability to attack twice in the same battle phase. Now, I place one card face down. Go."

"I play Reasoning!" Keith said. "Now, call out a monster level!"

"I say four!" Stacey said.

"Okay, so I pick up cards on my deck until I draw a monster." Keith said. "If it's the same level as what you called, all the cards go to the graveyard. If it's a different level, I get to Special Summon it, and send the other cards to the graveyard." He began to pick up cards. "And what do you know, the first card I picked up is a level 5 monster… Steel Ogre Grotto #1 (DEF: 1800). Next, I summon Machine King Prototype (ATK: 1600)." Keith then summoned a steel statue and a small human-structured machine with red armor. "Next, I equip Machine King Prototype with 7 Completed (ATK: 2300). And, it gains 100 points for each machine on the field other than itself (ATK: 2400). Finally, I lay one card face down. Machine King Prototype! Attack!"

Stacey watched as her Warrior was destroyed (LP: 4000 – 500).

"Go." Keith said.

"I play Call of the Haunted to bring back Zora Warrior who I'll then sacrifice to summon Zora King #1 (ATK: 2400) who gets a boost from my domain (ATK: 2800)." Stacey said, summoning a rather fat Zora in a crown and red robe. "Attack!"

"Activate trap: Sakuretsu Armor!" Keith said. "Zora King is destroyed!"

"Thank you. By destroying Zora King #1, you allowed me to Special Summon Zora King #2 (ATK: 3100), whose ability allows me to Special Summon Zora, Ruto Sage (ATK: 2800)." Stacey said, summoning a larger version of her Zora King #1, along with a female Zora. And thanks to the King's ability, all my other Zoras get a 500 point boost, including Ruto (ATK: 3300).

"Uh-oh…" Keith said. 

"Zora King! Ruto! Attack!" Stacey commanded. Bandit Keith watched as his monsters exploded (LP: 4000 – 900). "Go."

Unknown to Stacey, Bandit Keith slipped two cards into his sleeve and slid two out into his hand.

"I remove Steel Ogre Grotto from my graveyard from play, and Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei from my hand from play in order to Special Summon Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur (ATK: 3800)." Stacey gasped as Keith summoned a monster whose head was half machine and half beast and it had the body of a machine. "Attack Zora King!" Stacey gasped as her monster exploded and her Ruto lost its power boost (ATK: 2800). "Lucky for you, Beast Machine King can't inflict damage."

"I play Graceful Charity!" Stacey said. "Next, I'll summon a monster in defense mode. Go."

"Beast Machine King, attack Ruto!" Keith said. "Now, I lay one card face down. Go."

"I flip up Courage Plasma (ATK: 1000)!" Stacey said, summoning a blob of green plasma. "And thanks to its ability, your Beast Machine King is destroyed."

"WHAT?" Keith exclaimed.

"Next, I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my Life Points by 1000 (LP: 4500). Then, I summon Zora Warrior (ATK: 1900). Zora Warrior, attack!"

"Activate trap: Call of the Haunted!" Keith said." I bring back my Beast Machine King!"

"I cancel my attack and end my turn." Stacey said.

"Beast Machine King, attack Zora Warrior!" Keith said, as his monster destroyed Stacey's warrior.

Suddenly, the area shook.

"What was that?" Stacey wondered.

"I'm sure it was just Seeker eliminating your husband from the tournament." Keith said. "Now make your move."

"I play Master Sword Ritual!" Stacey said. "I sacrifice Link, Child of Courage and Zora Elder to summon Hero of Time (ATK: 3200)!" Then, the legendary blond-haired, blue-eyed hero appeared on the field, garbed in his green tunic and hat. "Next, I tune my Level 10 Hero of Time with my Level 2 Courage Plasma in order to Synchro Summon!" The plasma covered the Hero of Time, giving him metallic green armor and a glowing green sword. "I summon the Level 12 Synchro Monster… Hero of Speed (ATK: 3200)! Attack!"

"Ha ha! The monster can't take on my Beast Machine King!" Keith chuckled. He gazed in shock as Hero of Speed sliced his monster in half (LP: 3100 – 100). "What?"

"Hero of Speed gets 100 points for each Warrior in the graveyard when he battles (ATK: 3900)." Stacey said. "Your move."

"I equip your Hero with Paralyzing Potion!" Keith said. "This prevents it from attacking!"

"Crap…" Stacey said.

"Your move." Keith said.

"I lay one card face down." Stacey said. "Go."

"I pass." Keith said. 

"I place another card face-down." Stacey said. "Go."

"Blue Thunder T-45 (ATK: 1700)." Keith said, summoning a silver space ship. "Go."

"I pass." Stacey said. "Go."

"Blast Juggler (DEF: 900)." Keith said, summoning a small red sphere. "Go."

"I summon Zora Hatchlings and sacrifice them to summon Zora Warrior (ATK: 1900)." Stacey said. "And now that I have a Water monster on the field, I can activate Contact with the Aquamirror! And I'll look at the top two cards on my deck and put them back in the order of my choice." She looked behind Keith and smiled a bit, but quickly hid her smile.

_She may destroy my monsters, but she can't touch me with her Hero…_ Keith thought.

"Zora Warrior! Attack his monsters!" Stacey said, as her warrior pierced Bandit Keith's monsters (LP: 3000 – 200). "Go."

"Two cards face down." Keith said.

"I sacrifice Hero of Speed and Zora Warrior to summon Zora Queen (ATK: 3100)." Stacey said, summoning a female blond-haired Zora wearing a flowing gown. And thanks to her ability, she gets equipped with Zora King #2 from my graveyard (ATK: 4450) and allows me to Special Summon Prince Ralis (ATK: 2000), who gets equipped with Coral Earring. However, I can't use the effect of Coral Earring this turn."

"Uh oh…" Keith mumbled.

"Zora Queen, direct attack!" Bandit Keith fell onto his back as Stacey's queen attacked him directly (LP: 0). Stacey then walked over and grabbed Keith's Locator Card.

"You… Punk…" Keith said. "I'm sick of you constantly foiling my plans and always getting in my way…"

"Too bad." Stacey said. "Because there's nothing you can do."

"Oh really?" Keith said. He pulled a gun from behind him. "Because if I kill you, there's nothing stopping me from claiming your Hero of Time…"


	5. Power of the Forbidden One

**CHAPTER FOUR: Power of the Forbidden One**

"What do you want, Keith?" CJ asked.

"A rematch with the girl…" Bandit Keith said.

"No way, cheater!" Stacey said.

"I never said you had an option." Keith said. Suddenly, a trap compartment opened in the ground and Stacey fell through. Another one opened under Bandit Keith and he smirked as he dropped through.

"Stacey!" CJ exclaimed as the doors shut. "Crap!" It was then that a group of Neo Ghouls blocked off the paths to the other parts of Castle Town, and a familiar Neo Ghoul stepped forward.

"You're not going anywhere…" Seeker said. "Not without a duel anyway…"

"Fine." CJ said, shuffling his deck. "I active the field spell, Gerudo Fortress!" Then, the scenery of Castle Town began a stone fortress in the desert. "Next, I summon Gerudo Witch Kotake (ATK: 2300). Go." 

"I play Painful Choice!" Seeker said. "Now, I reveal 5 cards in my deck to you and you add 1 to my hand."

"Left Leg of the Forbidden One." CJ said.

Seeker smiled. "I play another Painful Choice. Let's try this again."

"Graceful Charity." CJ said.

"Good. Because now I'll play Graceful Charity." Seeker said. "Next, I lay a card face down and activate Nightmare's Steelcage and Mask of Dispel. Now, I send all the monsters from my graveyard back to my deck…"

"Impossible! You can't have THAT card!" CJ gasped.

"To summon Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord (ATK: ?)." Seeker said, summoning a sinister version of Exodia. "Go."

"Thanks to Exodius's summon, my Fortress gets a Prisoner Counter (PC: 1)." CJ said. "And I'll pass, since I can't attack."

"And since it's my turn, you lose 500 life points because of Mask of Dispel (LP: 4000 – 500)." Seeker said. "And I'll pass."

"As will I." CJ said.

Seeker laughed. "I have four pieces of Exodia in my hand, and I'm sure the next one is close to being drawn… You have only a short time before I defeat you! And don't forget, Mask of Dispel keeps damaging you (LP: 3500 – 500). And to make sure you can't attack, I activate Gravity Bind! Your move."

"So… you're close to drawing your last Exodia piece, huh?" CJ smirked.

"Yes." Seeker said. "Wait… why are you smiling?"

"Because I don't need to attack." CJ said, pulling Kotake off of his Duel Disk and laying down five monster cards. Seeker gasped at what appeared behind CJ. "I've just drawn my final piece of Exodia! You've just been beat by the card you were looking to beat me with! Exodia, Obliterate!" Seeker fell to the ground as Exodia struck him and the area shook. CJ ran over and grabbed Seeker by the collar. "Where are they?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Seeker smirked. CJ punched him in the face.

"Bull! Where in Din's name are Stacey and Bandit Keith? Where did he take her?" CJ shouted.

"… They're in the underground waterways." Seeker said. CJ grabbed his Locator Card and threw him to the ground. He walked away and soon came to a small bar in South Castle Town. He walked inside and smiled at the woman running the little bar.

"I have to get into the underground waterways." CJ said.

"Of course, Your Majesty." CJ climbed up a small set of nearby shelves and entered an opening in the wall. He soon found himself in an underground tunnel. On the floor was a small stream of water. He then heard the echo of voices in the distance.

"_Ha ha! The monster can't take on my Beast Machine King!" Keith chuckled. He gazed in shock as Hero of Speed sliced his monster in half (LP: 3100 – 100). "What?"_

"_Hero of Speed gets 100 points for each Warrior in the graveyard when he battles (ATK: 3900)." Stacey said._

CJ followed the sound of the voices and soon emerged in the tunnel where Stacey and Bandit Keith were dueling. Stacey had just activated Contract with the Aquamirror. CJ looked at Stacey and nodded. She smiled a little, but quickly hid it. CJ stood there and waited quietly until the duel ended.

"Zora Queen, direct attack!" Bandit Keith fell onto his back as Stacey's queen attacked him directly (LP: 0). Stacey then walked over and grabbed Keith's Locator Card.

"You… Punk…" Keith said. "I'm sick of you constantly foiling my plans and always getting in my way…"

"Too bad." Stacey said. "Because there's nothing you can do."

"Oh really?" Keith said. He pulled a gun from behind him. "Because if I kill you, there's nothing stopping me from claiming your Hero of Time…" CJ reached behind him and drew his sword.

_Not quite, Keith…_ He thought. Stacey stepped back in fear at the sight of Bandit Keith, gun drawn, and gasped as CJ swung his sword, slicing off Keith's head.

"Nice try, Bandit Keith, but you were dead either way." CJ said. He sheathed his sword and quickly pulled Stacey into a loving embrace. "Are you okay?" Stacey nodded.

"Y-Yeah…" Stacey said. "I-I'm fine."

"Sorry you had to see that." CJ said.

"No… It… It had to be done." Stacey said.

"C'mon, let's get back up to the surface." CJ said.


	6. Envoy of the Beginning

**CHAPTER FIVE: Envoy of the Beginning**

Meanwhile, Yugi, Tea and Joey were walking near a circus tent in East Castle Town, when a familiar voice caught Yugi's attention.

"Yugi-boy… I'm not surprised Kaiba-boy invited you to his tournament."

"Hey, Pegasus." Yugi said. "Itching for another rematch?"

"Of course." Pegasus said.

"Awesome." Yugi said. "Then let's duel! I summon Green Gadget (ATK: 1400) and add Red Gadget to my hand. Your move." Then, a monster made of green and silver gears appeared on Yugi's field.

"It's time, Yugi… To enter the mystical world of Toon World!" Pegasus (LP: 4000 – 1000) said. "Now, I summon Toon Cannon Soldier (ATK: 1400)!" Then, a small cartoony mechanical soldier appeared on Pegasus's field. It had a cannon mounted to its back. "Then, I'll play a monster in defense mode. Go."

"I summon Red Gadget (ATK: 1300)." Yugi said, summoning a red version of his Gadget monster. "And that lets me add Yellow Gadget to my hand. And I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Pegasus said. "Go."

"I summon Yellow Gadget (ATK: 1200)." Yugi said, summoning a yellow version of his other monsters. "Finally, I activate Spellbinding Circle, paralyzing Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon! Go."

"I sacrifice Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon for Toon Summoned Skull (ATK: 2500)!" Pegasus said, summoning a cartoony skeletal fiend. "Go."

"I summon Marshmallon (DEF: 500) and activate Marshmallon Glasses!" Yugi said. "Now, you can only attack Marshmallon, which means your Toons can't attack my life points! Your move."

"I summon Toon Mermaid (ATK: 1400)." Pegasus said, summoning a cartoony green-haired mermaid inside an oyster. "Go."

"I play Gold Sarcophagus." Yugi said. "I remove one card from my deck from play, and in two turns I get it added to my hand. "Go."

"I summon Dragon Piper (DEF: 1800)." Pegasus said, summoning a small purple monster carrying a flute. "Go."

"I pass." Yugi said. "Go."

"I summon Toon Gemini Elf (ATK: 1900)." Pegasus said, summoning a cartoony pair of elves. One had blond hair and wore a blue dress. The other had red hair and wore a purple dress. "Next, I sacrifice Dragon Piper and Toon Mermaid to summon Manga Ryu-Ran (ATK: 2200)." Then, he summoned a cartoony red dragon inside an egg. "Go."

"I lay a card face down." Yugi said. "Go."

"I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force (ATK: 2300)." Pegasus said, summoning a hear of cartoony green goblins wielding clubs. "Go."

"I activate and summon the trap monster known as Stronghold the Moving Fortress (DEF: 2000)." Yugi said, summoning a large machine with three gear shaped holes, which were quickly occupied by the three gadgets. "Now, since I have Yellow Gadget, Green Gadget and Red Gadget, my Stronghold goes up in strength (ATK: 3000). Go."

"I pass." Pegasus said. "Go."

"I switch Stronghold to attack mode (ATK: 3000)." Yugi said. "Attack Toon Gemini Elf!" Pegasus gasped as his monster exploded (LP: 3000 – 1100). "Go."

"I switch my toons to defense mode (Skull: 1200)(Goblins: 0)(Ryu-Ran: 2600) and summon another defense monster." Pegasus said. "Go."

"Stronghold, attack Manga Ryu-Ran! Green Gadget, destroy Toon Summoned Skull! Yellow Gadget, attack Toon Goblin Attack Force! Red Gadget, destroy the defense!" Yugi said. Pegasus watched as all his monsters exploded.

"I activate Black Illusion Ritual and sacrifice Dark Elf to summon Relinquished (ATK: 0)!" Pegasus said, summoning a rather strange looking monster with a single golden eye similar to the Millennium Eye. "And thank to its ability, I'll possess and take control of Green Gadget, giving Relinquished your gadget's attack power (ATK: 1400). And since you're missing a gadget, Stronghold's power drops (ATK: 0). Go."

"I switch Stronghold to defense mode (DEF: 2000) and sacrifice Red Gadget to summon Beast of Gilfer (ATK: 2200)." Yugi said, summoning a large red fiend. "Attack Relinquished!" Pegasus smiled as Green Gadget took the hit and both players lost life points (Pegasus: 1900 – 800) (Yugi: 4000 – 800). "Go."

"I absorb Beast of Gilfer (ATK: 2200)." Pegasus said. "Go."

"I sacrifice Yellow Gadget and Stronghold to summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500)!" Yugi said, summoning his famous blue-haired, purple-robed mage. "Attack!" Pegasus smiled again as Beast of Gilfer took the hit and both players lost life points again (P: 1100 – 300) (Y: 3200 – 300). "Go."

"I equip Relinquished with Dark Magician (ATK: 2500) and lay one card face down. Go." Pegasus said.

"I lay a card face down." Yugi said. "Go."

"I activate Gorgon's Eye, negating Marshmallon's effect." Pegasus said. "Relinquished, destroy Marshmallon!" Yugi gasped as his monster exploded. "Now, I lay a card face down. Go."

"It's a blast from the past, Pegasus! I sacrifice Magician of Black Chaos from my hand using Black Luster Ritual to summon Black Luster Soldier (ATK: 3000)!" Yugi said, summoning a red-haired warrior in navy blue armor with gold accenting.

"Activate Adhesion Trap Hole!" Pegasus said. "Now, your Soldier's attack is halved (ATK: 1500)."

"I end my turn." Yugi said.

"Relinquished, attack!" Pegasus commanded. Yugi watched as his monster exploded (LP: 2900 – 1500). "Your move, Yugi-boy."

"You may have destroyed my Black Luster Soldier, but he's coming back!" Yugi said. "I removed a Light monster and a Dark monster in my graveyard from play in order to summon my newest monster… Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (ATK: 3000)! And he spells your end, Pegasus! Black Luster Soldier, activate your ability and remove Relinquished from play!" Pegasus gasped as his monster vanished. "And now, I'll end my turn, since my Soldier can't attack."

"Well, Yugi-boy… I have nothing to defend against your Envoy of the Beginning, so I end my turn…" Pegasus said.

"Black Luster Soldier, attack Pegasus directly!" Yugi said. Pegasus fell onto his back as he was struck with Black Luster Soldier's sword (LP: 0).

"Impressive duel, Yugi-boy." Pegasus said. "Maybe you have what it takes to get you title back from CJ…"

"Yeah." Yugi smiled. "Maybe…"

"Here." Pegasus said. "As winner of the duel, you get my Locator Card, Yugi-boy." Pegasus then handed his Locator Card to Yugi.

"Thanks, Pegasus." Yugi said.

"You're very welcome." Pegasus said. "But now that I've been eliminated from this tournament, it's time I make my leave." Pegasus then walked away from the area.

"Nice duel, Yug." Joey said. "That new Black Luster Soldier was so awesome!"

"You mean my Envoy of the Beginning?" Yugi said. Joey nodded. "Yeah… Maybe it'll be my ticket to taking down Ganondorf and winning my title back from CJ…"


	7. Time's Tombkeeper

**CHAPTER SIX: Time's Tombkeeper**

In South Castle Town, Layla was walking around in a small alleyway. She neared a building that had a sign reading "Madame Fanadi's Place: Know Your Future!".

"Excuse me, aren't you the Sage of Time?" A new voice asked. Layla turned and faced her addressor.

"And aren't you Marik Ishtar?" Layla asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Marik said. "And I was hoping for a duel with you."

"Well, I'd be glad to duel you." Layla said.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road." Marik said, activating his Duel Disk. Layla then did the same.

"I summon Four Sword Violet Hero (ATK: 1700) and lay a card face down." Layla said, summoning a blond-haired boy in a purple tunic and pointed hat. "Go."

"I activate Pot of Greed!" Marik said. "Next, I activate Cursed of the Masked Beast! I sacrifice Lava Golem from my hand to Ritual Summon The Masked Beast (ATK: 3200)!" Then, a large masked fiend creature appeared on Marik's field. In its right hand was a staff. "Then, I lay a card face down. Masked Beast, attack!"

"Reveal trap: Magic Cylinder!" Layla said. "Now your attack backfires and hits you!"

"Aah!" Marik screamed, as he stumbled back (LP: 4000 – 3200). "I end my turn."

"I switch Four Sword Violet Hero to defense mode (DEF: 1000) and summon Four Sword Maiden (DEF: 2000)." Layla said, summoning a young princess in an elegant dress. In her hair was a large red bow. "And thanks to her ability, all my Four Sword monsters gain 500 points (DEF: 1500)(DEF: 2500). Your move."

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Marik said. "Next, I sacrifice your two monsters…"

"Wait what?" Layla asked.

"To Special Summon Lava Golem (ATK: 3000) to your side of the field!" Marik said, summoning a large beast of magma on Layla's field. "Now, I end my turn."

"My turn." Layla said (LP: 4000 – 1000). "Wait… Where'd my Life Points go?"

"Lava Golem deals you 1000 points of damage during each of your Standby Phases." Marik said.

"I summon a monster in defense mode and switch Lava Golem to defense mode (DEF: 2500)." Layla said. "Next, I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Swords of Revealing Light. Go."

"Masked Beast, attack the defense!" Marik said.

"You destroyed King of Red Lions! And he lets me draw three cards!" Layla said.

"Go." Marik said.

"I summon Saria, Sage of the Forest (DEF: 1600)." Layla said (LP: 3000 – 1000). "Next, I can draw 1 card and if it's a Level 4 monster, I can Special Summon it. And, I got lucky and drew Four Sword Ruby Hero (DEF: 1000)." Then, a green-haired girl in a green tunic appeared on the field, next to a blond-haired boy in a red hat and tunic. "Finally, I lay two cards face down."

"I summon Newdoria (ATK: 1200)!" Marik said, summoning a strange fiendish creature in metal armor and green pants. "Masked Beast, destroy Saria!"

"Activate Draining Shield!" Layla said. "Now, Masked Beast's attack is negated and my Life Points are increased (LP: 5200)."

"Newdoria, destroy Ruby Hero!" Layla watched as her monster was destroyed. "Go."

"I sacrifice your Lava Golem and my Saria…" Layla said (LP: 5200 – 1000). "To summon Four Sword Princess (ATK: 3000)!" Then, a blond-haired blue-eyed young girl in an elegant dress appeared on the field. In her hand was a wooden shield. "And thanks to her ability, I can equip her with a Four Sword monster from my graveyard, boosting her attack power, and I choose Ruby Hero." Marik watched as the Princess gained a ruby sword (ATK: 3900). "Four Sword Princess, destroy Masked Beast!"

"No!" Marik gasped as his monster exploded (LP: 800 – 700).

"Your move." Layla said.

"I summon Revival Jam (DEF: 500) and lay a card face down." Marik said, summoning a blob of blue gel. "I end my turn."

_**A/N: Please note, in my stories I use Revival Jam's anime effect.**_

"I summon Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900)!" Layla said, summoning a blond-haired boy in a green hat and tunic. "Four Sword Princess, attack Newdoria!"

"Activate trap: Jam Defender!" Marik said. "Now, Revival Jam intercepts your attack!" Layla watched as Revival Jam was destroyed. It then came back as quickly as it was destroyed.

"What the-?" Layla asked.

"When Revival Jam is destroyed, it comes right back." Marik said.

"Crap…" Layla said. "I end my turn."

"I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast (ATK: 1500)." Marik said, summoning a creature made of 4 masks. "Go."

"I lay one card face down." Layla said. _Perfect… My Dust Tornado will clear the field of his Jam Defender…_

"I activate Nightmare's Steelcage!" Marik said. "Go."

"I activate Dust Tornado to destroy…" Layla said. _Crap… Now I have to figure out what to destroy…_ "I destroy Jam Defender!"

"Very well." Marik said.

"And I end my turn." Layla said.

"I sacrifice Revival Jam and Melchid the Four-Face Beast to summon Andro Sphinx (ATK: 3000)!" Marik said, summoning a blond-haired sphinx in blue armor. "Then, I switch Newdoria to defense mode (DEF: 800). Go."

"I summon Four Sword Zora Hero (ATK: 1850)." Layla said, summoning an aquatic human-like creature with blue skin wearing a green hat and tunic. "Go."

"I switch Andro Sphinx to defense mode (DEF: 2500) and summon Bowganian (DEF: 1000)." Marik said, summoning a strange eyeball creatures with two arms holding a crossbow. "Go."

"I sacrifice Four Sword Zora Hero and Emerald Hero to summon Ancient Sage of Time (ATK: 2800)." Layla said, summoning a white bearded man in red robe, green shirt, white pants and crown. "Ancient Sage, attack Newdoria!"

"Now Newdoria's effect activates, allowing me to destroy one monster on the field and I choose Four Sword Princess!" Marik said.

"So my Ruby Hero takes the hit." Layla said. "Four Sword Princess, destroy Andro Sphinx! Go."

"I summon Newdoria (DEF: 800) and activate Monster Reborn!" Marik said. "And I'll revive The Masked Beast (ATK: 3200)! And thanks to Bowganian, you lose 600 life points." Layla gasped as Bowganian shot an arrow at her (LP: 4200 – 600). "Now, Masked Beast, destroy Four Sword Princess!"

"Activate Negate Attack!" Layla said.

"I end my turn." Marik said.

"Four Sword Princess, destroy Bowganian! Ancient Sage, destroy Newdoria!" Layla said.

"Thanks to Newdoria's ability, Four Sword Princess is destroyed!" Marik said.

"I end my turn." Layla said.

"I activate Meteor of Destruction!" Marik said. "So, you lose 1000 life points!" Layla stumbled as a meteor plummeted out of the sky, striking her (LP: 3600 – 1000). "Now, Masked Beast, destroy the Ancient Sage!" Layla watched as her Sage was destroyed (LP: 2600 – 400). "Go."

_I need to pull something good here or else I'm out…_ Layla thought. _Wait… My face down card!_ She drew a card. "I activate Call of the Haunted and bring back Four Sword Princess (ATK: 3000), this time equipping her with Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 3950). This is the end, Marik… Four Sword Princess, wipe out Masked Beast and the rest of Marik's Life Points!" Marik smiled as his Masked Beast was obliterated (LP: 0).

"Good duel, Sage of Time…" Marik said. "As the winner, here is my Locator Card."

"Thanks, Marik." Layla said. "And good duel."


	8. The Sky Princess

**CHAPTER SEVEN: The Sky Princess**

Shaylene walked through South Castle Town.

_I wonder if any duelists are hanging around near Jovani's old place…_ She then walked into an old run-down yard in front of an abandoned, crumbling house.

"Fitting place for a duel with a deck of ghouls, wouldn't you say?" Shaylene turned around and saw Bakura.

"If you want…" Shaylene said.

"Awesome!" Bakura said.

"Let's duel!" Shaylene said. "I summon Forest Minish (DEF: 2000)." Then, a small Minish appeared on the field, hiding under a four-leaf clover. "Go."

"I pass." Bakura said.

"I sacrifice Forest Minish so I can summon Ezlo, the Minish Sage (ATK: 2400)." Shaylene said, summoning a Minish with a long white beard garbed in a green robe and holding a wooden staff.  
>"Attack!"<p>

Bakura chuckled as he stumbled back (LP: 4000 – 2400). "Thank you. By attacking me directly, you allowed me to summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (ATK: 2700)." He then summoned a fiend with spiked red hair in black armor. "And thanks to Gorz's effect, I can summon one Emissary of Darkness Token, whose attack and defense are equal to the damage I just took (ATK: 2400)."

"Well then, I guess now would be the appropriate time to activate the Bound Chest!" Shaylene said. "Thanks to this, all your monsters are removed from play! And they can't return to the field as long as the Bound Chest in on the field. And thanks to Ezlo's effect, the Bound Chest can't be destroyed. Your move."

"I place three cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode." Bakura said. "Go."

"Ezlo, attack the defense!" Shaylene said. Bakura watched as his monster was blown apart by a blast of magic from Ezlo's staff. "I end my turn."

"I activate Change of Heart to take control of your Ezlo!" Bakura said, as Ezlo was dragged to his field. "Next, I sacrifice your Ezlo to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des (ATK: 2450)!" Then, a large green fiend in a brown robe appeared on the field. On the front of his robe was a large skull. "Next, I activate Dust Tornado, destroying Bound Chest, so now my Gorz (ATK: 2700) and my token (ATK: 2400) return to the field. Dark Ruler, Gorz, Token, attack!" Shaylene was knocked onto the ground as all three monsters struck her (LP: 0). But as she fell she reached for her Duel Disk. "Wait a sec… What's going on? Why haven't the holograms faded?"

"Because, Bakura." Shaylene said. "I'm the Sage of Life. I'm like a Phoenix. You can knock me down, but I'll just rise from the ashes. And when my Life Points hit zero, I was able to activate my trap: Life Shroom (LP: 1500)."

"What on Earth?" Bakura asked.

"Life Shroom only activates when my Life Points hit zero, and it restores them to 1500." Shaylene said. "And I activate my other trap: Localized Tornado! Now, my hand and graveyard get shuffled back into my deck, including my Life Shroom."

"I end my turn…" Bakura said.

"And I drew my Forest Minish again (DEF: 2000)." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I sacrifice my token to summon another Dark Ruler Ha Des (ATK: 2450)!" Bakura said. "Attack!"

"Sorry, but Forest Minish can't be destroyed in battle." Shaylene said.

"My Dark Ruler negates the effects of effect monsters he destroys." Bakura said.

"Yeah, he negates the effects of monsters he _destroys_. And since he can't destroy my Minish, he can't negate its effect." Shaylene said.

"I end my turn." Bakura said.

"I activate the field spell Four Sword Sanctuary!" Shaylene said. "Now, all my Minish get a 500 point boost (DEF: 2500). On top of that, I can Special Summon a Minish from my graveyard once per turn by discarding a card from my hand. Your move."

"I pass…" Bakura said.

"As do I." Shaylene said.

"I summon the Bistro Butcher (ATK: 1800)." Bakura said, summoning a fiendish chef in a red outfit. "Go."

"I lay one card face down." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I set a monster in defense mode." Bakura said. "Your move."

"I pass." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I flip up my Mask of Darkness (ATK: 900), allowing me to get a trap back from my graveyard." Bakura said. "And I'll lay one card face down. Go."

"I lay a card face down." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I activate Exchange." Bakura said. "Now, we each take a card from each other's hand." Shaylene and Bakura revealed their hands. "I'll be taking Ezlo."

"And I'll take your Dark Necrofear." Shaylene said.

"I end my turn by sacrificing Mask of Darkness to summon Ezlo, the Minish Sage (ATK: 2400)." Bakura said. "Wait… why didn't he get the power boost?"

"Four Sword Sanctuary only works for Minish monsters on my side of the field." Shaylene smiled.

"Crap… I end my turn." Bakura said.

"I summon Oocca (DEF: 1500)." Shaylene said, summoning a weird creature with a human-like head but the body of a bird. "And now, I can add the Dominion Rod spell card from my deck to my hand. Your move."

"Gorz, attack Oocca!" Bakura said.

"Activate trap!" Shaylene said. "Shrine Maidens! Now, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!"

"I end my turn…" Bakura said. "…By summoning 1 monster in defense mode. Then, I use Premature Burial (LP: 1600 – 800) to summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (ATK: 2700) from my graveyard."

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon myself…" Shaylene said, stepping onto the field. "Shaylene, Sage of Life (ATK: 2750)! Next, I use Kinstone Fusion! This handy spell allows me to Special Summon 1 Minish from my graveyard and I choose Ezlo (ATK: 2900)! Next, I discard your Dark Necrofear and use my sanctuary's ability to summon Forest Minish (DEF: 2500). Ezlo, destroy Gorz!" Bakura gasped as his monster exploded (LP: 800 – 200). "And I will destroy your defense! Go."

"I lay a card face down and summon a monster in defense mode." Bakura said. "Go."

"I sacrifice Ezlo and Forest Minish to summon Minish Elder Librari (ATK: 3000)!" Shaylene said.

"Activate trap: Torrential Tribute!" Bakura said. "Now, all monsters on the field are destroyed! Next, I use Dust Tornado to destroy Four Sword Sanctuary!"

"I… end my turn." Shaylene said.

"I activate my face down Heavy Storm!" Bakura said.

_What? Why would he do that?_ Shaylene wondered.

"Now, I lay one card face down." Bakura said. "Go."

"I… pass…" Shaylene said.

"I summon Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (DEF: 1800) and activate Destiny Board!" Bakura said, as a glowing ghostly "D" appeared above him. "Go."

"I summon Forest Minish (DEF: 2000)." Shaylene said. "Go."

"During your End Phase, I activate Spirit Message 'E'!" Bakura said, as a ghostly "E" appeared above him. "And I'll pass my turn."

"I use Kinstone Fusion to Special Summon Minish Elder Librari (ATK: 2500)." Shaylene said. "Attack Gross Ghost!" Bakura looked fearful as his monster was destroyed. "Go."

"I activate Spirit Message 'A'!" Bakura said. "And I'll summon a monster in defense mode. Go."

_I can end this right now… With Monster Reborn and the Bound Chest in my hand… I can finish this duel. _Shaylene thought.

"_No, Shaylene… You must wait one more turn…"_ A voice echoed.

_But… why?_ Shaylene asked.

"_Trust in your deck… and in your Fate…"_ The voice echoed.

_Okay…_ Shaylene thought. "Minish Elder Librari, destroy that defense!" Shaylene said. "Go."

"I activate Spirit Message 'T'!" Bakura said. "One more letter and I'll have spelled the word 'Death'. And that, Shaylene, will end the duel. Finally, I lay one card face down."

_This is it… I can win this with the cards in my hand, but for some reason, I was told to wait… something to do with my Fate._ Shaylene reached for her deck and gasped. On her hand, glowing was the mark of the Triforce. The center was glowing brightly, and the Triforce of Courage was glowing faintly. She drew her card and gasped. _What is…_

"_Shaylene, summon that card and use Monster Reborn to revive your Sage. Together, their powers unlock that which you seek."_

"Bakura, remember when I said I always rise from the ashes?" Shaylene asked. "Now you'll see why. I use Monster Reborn to revive myself from the graveyard…" Shaylene then summoned her Sage Card (ATK: 2750). "Next, I summon the tuner monster Light Force (ATK: 0)!" Then, a small golden triangle appeared on the field. "Finally, I tune myself with the Light Force in order to Synchro Summon… With the strength of the goddesses behind me, I summon my ultimate monster!" Shaylene was then enveloped in a golden light. When it subsided, she wore a gold tiara and an elegant white gown that flowed down to just above her knees. In her hand was a green staff, known in Hyrule as the Dominion Rod.

"What on Earth?" Bakura wondered.

"I am the Sage of Life… destined keeper of the Dominion Rod and the Light Force… And now, I Synchro Summon Sky Princess (ATK: 3500)!" Shaylene said. "Next, I seal your monster in the Bound Chest, and since your life points are wide open, I attack directly!" Bakura gasped as Shaylene launched a magic blast that knocked him onto his back (LP: 0).

"Good duel." Bakura said. "I guess that entitles you to my Locator Card."

"One question: I thought that the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring assembled that deck of fiends." Shaylene said.

"He did…" Bakura said. "But it was good deck, so I decided to keep it the way it is… Well, I wish you the best of luck in the rest of the tournament."

"Thanks." Shaylene said, as Bakura walked away. _So… I'm the keeper of the Light Force… Wow… I guess I'm a lot more special than I thought…_


	9. The Twilight Queen

**CHAPTER EIGHT: The Twilight Queen**

Samuel walked through West Castle Town, looking for his first opponent.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the Sage of Death?" Samuel turned and faced his addressor.

"Bonz, the zombie duelist…" Samuel said. "Up for a duel?"

"Of course." Bonz said. "Let's see who the real master of the undead is…"

"Very well!" Samuel said. "And I summon Twilight Assassin (ATK: 1800) and lay two cards face down." Then, a shadow beast appeared on the field. "Go."

"I lay three cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode." Bonz said. "Go."

"I summon a monster in defense mode." Samuel said. "Twilight Assassin, attack that defense!" Samuel gasped as Twilight Assassin bounced off of Bonz's defense (DEF: 2200), lowering his life points (LP: 4000 – 400).

"You attacked my Lady in Wight, with a defensive power of 2200." Bonz said, summoning a skeletal woman in a brown cloak.

"I end my turn." Samuel said.

"I lay one card face down." Bonz said. "Go."

"I summon Twilight Kargaroc (ATK: 1600)." Samuel said, summoning a large shadow bird. "And I'll end my turn there."

"I summon another Lady in Wight (DEF: 2200)." Bonz said. "Go."

"I pass." Samuel said.

"I summon King of the Skull Servants (DEF: 0)." Bonz said, summoning a skeleton in a purple robe. "Go."

"Twilight Assassin, attack King of Skull Servants!" Samuel said. "Go."

"I summon Clown Zombie (DEF: 0)." Bonz said, summoning a decaying clown. "Go."

"Twilight Kargaroc, attack Clown Zombie!" Samuel said. "And that will be all from me."

"I summon a monster in defense mode." Bonz said. "Go."

"I summon another Twilight Kargaroc (ATK: 1600)." Samuel said. "And I activate its ability, allowing me to halve its attack until the End Phase (ATK: 800). Now, it can attack your life points directly!"

"Uh-oh…" Bonz said, as Twilight Kargaroc swooped down and struck him (LP: 4000 – 800). "Twilight Assassin, attack that defense!"

"You destroyed my Pyramid Turtle." Bonz said. "So, now I can Special Summon a Zombie from my deck as long as it has less than 2000 defense… So I choose Patrician of Darkness (ATK: 2000)." Bonz then summoned a blue-skinned, white-haired zombie in black armor and a red cape.

"I end my turn." Samuel said.

"Patrician of Darkness, attack Twilight Kargaroc!" Bonz said.

"Activate trap: Widespread Ruin!" Samuel said. "This will destroy your Patrician of Darkness!"

"I end my turn." Bonz said.

"I activate Soul Taker!" Samuel said. "You may gain 1000 life points (LP: 4200), but your Lady in Wight is destroyed. Go."

"I summon another King of Skull Servants (DEF: 0)." Bonz said. "Go."

"I sacrifice Twilight Kargaroc and Twilight Assassin to summon Zant, Usurper Twilight King (DEF: 2850)!" Samuel said, summoning a black-robed figure in a chameleon-shaped steel mask. "Your move."

"I play Reasoning!" Bonz said. "Now, you call out a monster level…"

"Six." Samuel said.

"Now, I pick up cards until I pull a monster…" Bonz said. "And, since the monster I pulled is a different level than the level you called out, I can Special Summon it… Pyramid Turtle (DEF: 1400)." Then, a large turtle with a pyramid on top of its shell appeared on the field. "Go."

"I summon Twilight Assassin (ATK: 1800)." Samuel said. "Now, Assassin, attack King of the Skull Servants!" Bonz smiled as his king vanished. "Go."

"I sacrifice Lady in Wight to summon Pumpking the King of Ghosts (DEF: 2000)." Bonz said, summoning a large one-eyed pumpkin monster. "Go."

"I activate the Zombie World field spell!" Samuel said. "Now, all monsters on the field and in the graveyards are treated as Zombies. Next, I sacrifice my three zombies… Twilight Assassin, Twilight Kargaroc and my face-down Pyramid Turtle to summon The Cursed Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Then, a large crimson dragon in black armor appeared on the field. Attached to its tail was a large hook. "Next, I switch Zant to attack mode (ATK: 0)… And he gains 500 attack for each Twilight monster in my graveyard (ATK: 2000). Zant, destroy Pyramid Turtle!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ganon, Zant, Vaati, and the red-robed mage stood underground. Zant smirked.

"The young Sage of Death has summoned my card… Even now, unknowingly, he feeds my life force…" Zant said. "Soon, we shall have the power we need…"

_**Back in the duel…**_

"By destroying Pyramid Turtle, you've allowed me to summon a Zombie monster with 2000 or less defense…" Bonz said. "So, I summon Skull Servant (DEF: 200)." Then, a small skeleton in a purple robe appeared on Bonz's field.

"Cursed Dragon, destroy Pumpking!" Samuel said, as his dragon blasted the King of Ghosts. "Go."

"I pass." Bonz said.

"Zant, destroy Skull Servant! Cursed Dragon, attack Bonz directly!" Samuel gasped at the sight of Bonz standing there, strong (LP: 5200). "Whoa… how'd you gain life points?"

"My Nutrient Z trap card boosted my life points before your attack." Bonz said.

"I end my turn…" Samuel said.

"I summon King of the Skull Servants (ATK: ?)!" Bonz said. "And, my King gets 1000 attack points for each Skull Servant in my graveyard (ATK: 5000)."

"Wait… there's only one Skull Servant in your graveyard…" Samuel said.

"Not quite. My Lady in Wight and King of Skull Servants count for the power boost." Bonz said. "King, attack Zant!" Samuel stumbled back as his monster was obliterated (LP: 3600 – 3000). "Go."

"I activate Mirror of Twilight!" Samuel said.

"I activate Magic Drain!" Bonz smirked.

"I discard Chain Energy from my hand to negate your Magic Drain." Samuel said. "Now, as I was saying… Thanks to Mirror of Twilight, I discard two monsters from my hand to Special Summon Midna, Twilight Princess (ATK: 3400)." Then, a yellow-eyed, orange-haired, imp-like creature with gray skin covered in shadows appeared on the field. "And, Midna gains 100 attack points for each Dark monster in the graveyard (ATK: 4900)."

"Too bad she can't defeat my King of the Skull Servants." Bonz said.

"Oh really? I activate the Palace of Twilight field spell!" Samuel said. The two duelists suddenly found themselves dueling atop a black palace in a world of shadows. "Thanks to the power of the Twilight Realm, all my Twilight monsters gain a 500 point power boost (ATK: 5400). Midna, attack King of the Skull Servants!" Bonz stumbled as his king exploded (LP: 5200 – 400).

"I activate my King's ability. By banishing Skull Servant, I can Special Summon my King once again (ATK: 4000)." Bonz said.

"I end my turn and switch Cursed Dragon to defense mode (DEF: 3000)." Samuel said.

"I lay a card face down and activate Solidarity." Bonz said. "And since I only have Zombies in my graveyard, all the Zombies on my field gain 800 attack points (ATK: 4800). King, attack The Cursed Dragon! Your move."

"I activate Card Destruction!" Samuel said. "Now, we each discard our hands and draw the same number of cards from our decks. Next, I play Nightmare's Steelcage! Go."

"I summon a monster in defense mode." Bonz said. "Go."

"I pass." Samuel said.

"I sacrifice my Poison Mummy and set a defense." Bonz said. "And thanks to Poison Mummy's ability, you lose 500 life points." Samuel gasped as a mummy appeared on the field and spit acid at him (LP: 600 – 500) before vanishing. "Your move."

"I summon Twilight Assassin (ATK: 2300)." Samuel said. "Next, I use Book of Moon to flip King of the Skull Servants face-down. Midna, destroy it! Twilight Assassin, destroy the defense! And, since two more Dark monsters are in the graveyard, Midna gets a power boost (ATK: 5900). Go."

"I banish Lady in Wight to revive King of the Skull Servants (ATK: 4800)." Bonz said. "Next, I use Book of Life to revive Patrician of Darkness (ATK: 2800) and banish your Cursed Dragon. So, Midna loses 200 points (ATK: 5700). Patrician, attack Twilight Assassin and end this!"

"Reveal trap: Dust Tornado!" Samuel said. "And I'm blowing away Solidarity, so your monsters are weakened (ATK: 2000) (ATK: 4000)."

"Uh-oh…" Bonz said, as his attack connected and Patrician was destroyed (LP: 4800 – 300). "I end my turn by activating the First Sarcophagus!"

_That was close… He almost had me there… I need to draw something to recover now…_ Samuel thought, reaching for his deck. He snapped off the top card. _What is this?_

"_Samuel, play that card… It is the key to unlocking your hidden power…"_

"I summon the Tuner monster, Fused Shadows (ATK: 500)!" Samuel said, summoning a large steel face-mask with one eye. "And now, I tune Fused Shadows with Midna, Twilight Princess to Synchro Summon a new monster… Twilight Queen (ATK: 3750)!" Bonz gasped as Midna suddenly transformed. She now resembled an orange haired, blue-skinned young woman with skimpy clothing made of shadows. "And, my Queen gains 500 attack for each Twilight monster in my graveyard (ATK: 7750)."

"7750 attack points?" Bonz exclaimed. "Oh no!"

"It looks like _I'm_ the master of the undead…" Samuel said. "Twilight Queen, attack!" Bonz was knocked onto his back as Midna struck King of the Skull Servants (LP: 4500 – 3750).

"I'm still here…" Bonz said, getting up.

"Twilight Assassin, end this!" Samuel smirked. Bonz's eyes widened as he was hit again, this time ending the duel.

Bonz got up, reached into his pocket, took out his Locator Card and shook Samuel's hand.

"Good duel." He said. "Here… You earned my Locator Card."

"Thanks." Samuel said. "It was nice dueling with you. Maybe we'll duel again sometime."

"Yeah." Bonz said. "Maybe in the next tournament I'll make it to the finals and show Bandit Keith that I'm not just a weak loser. And I'll make him regret what he did to me in Duelist Kingdom…"

"Well, take care, dude." Samuel said.

"Thanks." Bonz said, as the two went their separate ways.


	10. Forest of Flames

**CHAPTER NINE: Forest of Flames**

Meanwhile, in Castle Town Square, Mike, Sarah and Janelle were dueling three nameless duelists.

"Saria, Kokiri Sage (ATK: 2900), attack Super War-Lion (ATK: 2300)!" Mike's opponent was blown to the ground as Mike's Sage destroyed his monster (LP: 0).

"Frog legs anyone?" Janelle asked. "Ancient Sage of Fire (ATK: 2900), burn that D3S Frog (ATK: 2500) to a crisp (LP: 2000 – 400). And, thanks to my Ancient Sage's effect, I can Special Summon a monster from my graveyard, meaning I have one more attack coming your way… Come on out, Goron Warrior (ATK: 1600) and attack directly!" Janelle's opponent cried out as he was struck (LP: 0) and knocked down.

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (ATK: 2800), attack Poe Sister Beth (ATK: 2000)!" Sarah gasped as her blue ghost monster was wiped out (LP: 0).

"Well… As winners, you guys get our Locator Cards." One duelist said, as he and his friend handed their Locator Cards to Mike and Janelle.

"And you get mine…" Sarah said, handing hers to her opponent.

"It's not they were doing us any good…" Mike's opponent said. "I've already heard rumors that three people have made it to the finals."

"Three? I heard it was six." Another guy said. Mike turned to Janelle.

"Well… We each have three Locator Cards…" Mike said. "What do you say we duel? All or nothing… Winner goes to the finals."

"You've got a deal… or rather, you've got a duel." Janelle said. "And I'll start! First, I play the field spell, Death Mountain!" The two duelists then found themselves floating above Hyrule's volcano. "This will boost the strength of all my Goron monsters. Next, I activate Dark Room of Nightmare and lay a card face down. Now, every time you take Effect Damage, my Dark Room will deal you an extra 300 points of damage. Finally, I summon Baby Goron (ATK: 700)." Then, a small baby, human-like rock creature in a diaper appeared on the field.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Sarah said.

"He may be cute, but thanks to his ability, I can sacrifice him and make him grow up… into Goron Merchant (DEF: 2300)!" Then, a large Goron appeared on the field. A red hat covered his face and he wore a lavender tropical-looking shirt and large pack. "And when he's Special Summoned, I can add an Equip Spell to my hand. Next, I pay 500 life points (LP: 4000 – 500) to Special Summon a level four or lower Goron monster from my deck in defense mode, but it can't change its battle position… So I choose Ghost of the Fallen Goron!" Mike became confused as a ghostly Goron appeared on his field (DEF: 300).

"Wait… why do I have your monster?" Mike asked.

"Ghost of the Fallen Goron can only be Special Summoned to my opponent's side of the field. And here's the kick. He can't be tributed, can't be destroyed in battle, can't be switched to attack mode, and when he's summoned, his controller takes 1000 points of damage." Janelle said.

"What?" Mike gasped (LP: 4000 – 1000).

"And, Dark Room of Nightmare deals you 300 more points." Janelle said. Mike stood there as a blast of energy from Janelle's spell card struck him (LP: 3000 – 300). "I end my turn."

"Damn… 1300 points of damage and I haven't even made a move yet." Mike said, astonished. _This could get rough…_ "I play Swords of Revealing Light and summon a monster in defense mode. Go."

"I activate Goron Merchant's ability (LP: 3500 – 500) and Special Summon Goron (DEF: 2700) from my deck. Next, I sacrifice Goron Merchant to summon Goron Guardian Dangoro (ATK: 2700). And, I'll equip him with Goron Bow. Now, my Bow gets 5 Arrow Counters (AC: 5). And once per turn, I can remove an Arrow Counter to destroy one card on your field. Dangoro, do your thing!" Janelle said, summoning a small Goron and then a larger Goron with an onion shaped head, garbed in steel armor. A large bow then appeared in his hand, and a quiver with 5 arrows appeared on his waist. "Destroy the Swords!" Dangoro then pulled out an arrow and shot it at the Swords of Revealing Light, destroying them. "Now, attack that defense!"

"You destroyed Man-Eater Bug, which allows me to destroy one monster on the field." Mike said. "Originally, I was going to destroy the Ghost, but I think I'll destroy Dangoro instead!" Janelle watched as her monster was devoured by a large bug. The Goron Bow fell to the ground and shattered.

"I end my turn." Janelle said. "Go."

"I lay one card face down and summon a monster in defense mode." Mike said. "Go."

"I switch Goron to attack mode (ATK: 1800)." Janelle said. "Attack that defense!"

"You destroyed Mystic Tomato, allowing me to summon another one from my deck (ATK: 1400)." Mike said.

"I end my turn." Janelle said.

"I summon a monster in defense mode and switch Mystic Tomato to defense mode as well (DEF: 1100)." Mike said. "Go."

"Goron, attack that defense!" Janelle said.

"Activate Shift!" Mike said. "So your attack hits Mystic Tomato, once again letting me summon another one (ATK: 1400)."

"I end my turn." Janelle said.

"I sacrifice my face down monster and my Mystic Tomato to summon Saria, Kokiri Sage (ATK: 2900)!" Mike said, summoning a green-haired girl in a green top and shorts. "Saria, attack Goron!"

"Activate trap: Nightmare Wheel!" Janelle said. "Now, your Sage can't attack!"

"I end my turn." Mike said.

"First, thanks to my Nightmare Wheel, you lose 500 life points, and my Dark Room of Nightmare causes you to take another 300 points (LP: 2700 – 800)." Janelle said. "Next, I play another Dark Room of Nightmare and switch Goron back to defense mode (DEF: 2700). Go."

"I activate Twister!" Mike said. "I pay 500 life points (LP: 1900 – 500) to destroy Nightmare Wheel, freeing my Sage up to attack Goron! Go!"

"I activate Bombling to destroy Saria, Kokiri Sage!" Janelle said. "And with that, I'll end my turn."

"I summon Dreamsprite (ATK: 300)!" Mike said, summoning a red-haired, blue-skinned fairy. "Go."

"I summon Goron (ATK: 1800)." Janelle said, summoning another Goron. "Attack that Dreamsprite!"

"I activate Dreamsprite's ability, forcing you to attack Ghost of the Fallen Goron!" Mike said.

"I end my turn." Janelle said.

"I set a monster in defense mode." Mike said. "Go."

"I summon Goron Merchant (ATK: 1800) and use its ability (LP: 3000 – 500) to Special Summon Goron Elder – Gor Coron (DEF: 1600)." Janelle said, summoning her merchant and a elderly Goron in something similar to a loincloth. "Goron Merchant, attack that defense! And since you'll redirect my regular Goron's attack on your Dreamsprite, I'll end my turn."

"I summon Phantom Ganon (ATK: 1500) and equip it with Fairy's Bow." Mike said, summoning a ghostly creature in black armor riding a black horse. "Now, thanks to Fairy's Bow, I discard Chain Energy from my hand to destroy one Dark Room of Nightmare! Next, I switch Dreamsprite to defense mode (DEF: 200) and end my turn."

"I banish my Goron and my Goron Merchant to summon King Dodongo (ATK: 2000)!" Janelle said, summoning a large dinosaur. "And, it gains 500 attack points for each Goron that I banished (ATK: 3000). Dodongo, attack Phantom Ganon!"

"Reveal trap: Sakuretsu Armor!" Mike said. "Now, King Dodongo is destroyed."

"I end my turn." Janelle said.

"I switch Phantom Ganon (DEF: 1150) to defense mode." Mike said. "And I use Fairy's Bow to discard Ancient Leaf to the destroy Dark Room of Nightmare. Go."

"I switch Gor Coron to attack mode (ATK: 2200)." Janelle said. "Attack Phatom Ganon!"

"Thank you." Mike said. "By destroying Phantom Ganon, you've allowed me to unleash myself… Mike, Sage of the Forest (ATK: 2600)."

"I end my turn." Janelle said.

"I lay one card face down." Mike said. "And I'll attack Gor Coron!" Janelle smirked as her elder exploded (LP: 2500 – 400).

"Nice move." Janelle said. "By destroying Gor Coron, you've allowed me to Special Summon Goron Elder – Gor Amoto (ATK: 2500)." Then, an older looking Goron with small volcanoes on his head and back appeared on the field. "And when he's summoned, you lose 500 life points (LP: 1400 – 500).

"I end my turn." Mike said.

"Gor Amoto, attack Dreamsprite!" Janelle said.

"Dreamsprite, redirect the attack to me!" Mike said, as he pulled his sword and struck the Goron Elder (LP: 2100 – 100).

"By destroying Gor Amoto, you've allowed to summon Goron Elder – Gor Ebizo (ATK: 2700) and add Big Key Shard #1 to my hand." Janelle said, summoning another elderly Goron with a long white beard, gray rocks on his back, and a hunchback. "And when he's summoned, you lose 700 life points (LP: 900 – 700). Now… Gor Ebizo, attack Mike!" Mike jumped back and removed his Sage Card as Gor Ebizo struck him (LP: 200 – 100). "Go."

"I lay one card face down." Mike said. "Go."

"I lay two cards face down and end my turn." Janelle said.

"I pass." Mike said.

"I summon Goron Warrior (ATK: 2000)." Janelle said, summoning a Goron with tribal markings on its chest. "Go."

"I lay one card face down." Mike said. "Go."

"I sacrifice Gor Ebizo and Goron Warrior to summon Goron Patriarch – Darbus (ATK: 3200)!" Janelle said, summoning a large muscular Goron with gray rocks on his back and shoulders, and white flat top hair cut. "And when he's summoned, you take 1000 points of damage."

"What?" Mike gasped as Darbus threw a flaming rock at him (LP: 0). He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his Locator Card. "I guess you won my Locator Cards, Janelle."

"Thanks." Janelle said. "Looks like I'm headed to the finals."


	11. A Rivalry Renewed

**CHAPTER TEN: A Rivalry Renewed**

Janelle stood in Castle Town square, Locator Cards in hand. She pressed a button on her Duel Watch, activating the communicator.

"Stacey, are you there?" She asked.

"Yeah. What's up, Janelle?" Stacey asked.

"I got six Locator Cards!" Janelle said, excitement present in her voice.

"Nice." Stacey said. "Where are you?"

"In Castle Town Square." Janelle said.

"Okay, CJ and I will be right there."

_**Meanwhile…**_

CJ and Stacey walked past Jovani's old house, where they bumped into Shaylene.

"Hey guys." Shaylene said.

"Hey kiddo." CJ said, grabbing Shaylene and pulling her into a hug. "What's up?"

"I just beak Bakura and got my sixth Locator Card." Shaylene smiled.

"That's my girl." CJ said. "Now, come on, we gotta get to Castle Town Square and see who else got enough Locator Cards to make it to the finals."

_**A short time later…**_

CJ, Stacey and Shaylene walked into Castle Town Square, where Yugi and the others waited, along with Layla, Janelle and Samuel.

"Hey, Samuel." CJ said. "You in the finals?"

"Yeah. I beat Bonz and then a couple of other nameless duelists to earn my six Locator Cards."

"Nice." CJ said. "Well, I guess it's time to head to the Arbiter's Ground for the finals."

Soon, everyone arrived in the Mirror Chamber, atop the Arbiter's Grounds, where Kaiba waited.

"Good to see you losers made it…" He said. "Just in time too. I was about to disqualify you all for being late."

"That's too bad." CJ said. "Because you wouldn't have gotten these." He then held up Ganondorf and the Egyptian god cards.

"Prepare your decks… Because the duels will begin in one hour." Kaiba said.

_**An hour later…**_

Everyone returned to the courtyard. Kaiba stepped forward and faced everyone.

"The matchups have been decided…" He said. "And the first match will be Yugi Moto VS CJ Francis!" CJ and Yugi stepped forward, faced each other and activated their Duel Watches.

"I'll begin." CJ said. "And I activate Gerudo Fortress… A fitting field spell." Then, the Arbiter's Grounds transformed into a stone fortress. "Next, I summon Dark Gerudo Spear Guard (ATK: 2100) and lay a card face down." Then, a red-haired woman in purple Arabian-style clothing appeared on the field. "Go."

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your fortress!" Yugi said. "Next, I summon Magician's Valkyria (ATK: 1600)." Then, an orange-haired mage in blue-green armor appeared on Yugi's field. "Finally, I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Well, I summon My Garo Tribe – Garo Robe (ATK: 2000)!" CJ said, summoning a phantom in a brown robe. "Garo, attack Magician's Valkyria!"

"Activate trap: Spellbinding Circle!" Yugi said. "Now, your Garo can't attack."

"Fine then. I end my turn." CJ said.

"I summon another Magician's Valkyria (ATK: 1600)." Yugi said.

"No way…" Joey said.

"What?" Shaylene asked.

"Between those two Magician's Valkyrias, CJ can't attack Yugi." Joey said. "Magician's Valkyria prevents the opponent from attacking other spellcasters, and since she is a spellcaster…"

"Each one protects the other." Stacey said.

"Exactly." Tea said.

"Wow…" Samuel said. "What a move."

"And, I'll equip my second Valkyria with Book of Secret Arts (ATK: 1900)." Yugi said. "Attack Dark Gerudo Guard!"

"Sorry, but my Garo allows me to choose your attack target, and I'm forcing your Valkyria to attack him!" CJ said. Yugi watched as his Valkyria's attack was redirected and she was destroyed (LP: 4000 – 100).

"I end my turn by using Monster Reborn to revive Magician's Valkyria (DEF: 1800)." Yugi said. "Go."

"I summon another Garo Robe (ATK: 2000)." CJ said.

"Now they're both in attack lock…" Joey said.

"Not quite… Garo Robes don't protect each other like Magician's Valkyria." Stacey said. "Garo only allows CJ to choose Yugi's attack targets, but in theory, he could get bouncing weaker attacks at the Garo, thus destroying any weaker monsters that attack."

"I end my turn." CJ said. "Go."

"I switch my second Valkyria to defense mod (DEF: 1800)." Yugi said. "Go."

"Get ready Yugi!" CJ said. "I sacrifice my two Garo Robes and Dark Gerudo Spear Guard!"

"What is he summoning?" Joey wondered.

_I'd bet he's summoning a god card… But which one?_ Yugi thought.

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky… I beg of thee, please heed my cry…

Transform thy self from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight…

I beseech thee, grace our humble game… But first I shall…

Call out thy name! Winged Dragon of Ra (ATK: 5600)!" CJ smiled, and the golden Egyptian god dragon appeared on the field.

"Wow… I can't believe CJ already summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra." Joey said.

"However, because of your Valkyrias, even Ra can't attack, so I'll end my turn." CJ said.

"I activate Card Destruction, so we toss out our hands and draw new ones." Yugi said. "I summon Skilled White Magician (ATK: 1700) and end my turn." Then, a mage in a white robe appeared on Yugi's field.

"With at least one Garo removed from play, I can Special Summon Garo Tribe – Garo Master from my hand (ATK: 1700)!" CJ said, summoning another phantom, garbed in a golden mask and a purple robe. "Now, since two Garos are removed from the game, Garo Master gains 1000 attack points (ATK: 2700)! But again, because of your Valkyrias, I end my turn."

"I sacrifice Skilled White Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000)!" Yugi said, summoning a blond mage in a blue shirt and pink skirt. "Go."

"I lay a card face down and summon Gerudo Witch Koume (ATK: 1900)." CJ said, summoning a dark-skinned witch with flaming hair. "Go."

"I pass." Yugi said.

"I discard a card from my hand using Koume to inflict 500 points of damage to you!" CJ said. Yugi gasped as Koume launched a fireball at him (LP: 4000 – 500). "Next, I lay a monster in defense mode. Go."

"I lay a card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

"What's Yugi waiting for?" Joey wondered.

"Something to destroy the gods with." Tea said.

"I flip up my face-down monster… Cyber Jar!" CJ said, revealing a small mechanical jar. "Now, all monsters on the field are destroyed… Then, we each draw 5 cards and Special Summon any low-level monsters we draw…"

"I summon Red Gadget (DEF: 1500), letting me add Yellow Gadget to my hand." Yugi said. He then looked at his hand. _Tricky and Tricky Spell 4… Let's hope he gets a lot of monsters._

"I didn't get any monsters…" CJ said. "But it doesn't matter… Because the five cards I drew are just the five I need! I activate Evil's Summoning Ritual!"

"No way!" Yugi gasped.

"I sacrifice Ganondorf, King of Thieves and Dark Gerudo Paladin from my hand to summon Ganondorf, King of Evil (ATK: 4500)!" CJ said. "And let's not forget… Since I sacrificed two Dark monsters to summon Ganondorf, he gains two Spell Counters (SC: 2) and you know what that means…"

"2000 more attack points (ATK: 6500)." Yugi said. "And, if you remove a counter, he can inflict Piercing Damage."

"Since I know your trap is likely Mirror Force, though, I'll end my turn." CJ said. "Which means Ra returns to the field!"

"I discard a card to Special Summon the Tricky (ATK: 2000)!" Yugi said, summoning a creature in a black and yellow bodysuit. "Then, I play Tricky Spell 4, turning 1 Tricky into two! Finally, I sacrifice my two tokens to summon Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction (ATK: ?)!" Everyone gasped as a large black dragon appeared on the field. "Now, thanks to Gandora's ability, I can pay half my life points (LP: 3500 – 1750) and destroy and remove from play all other cards on the field!" CJ gasped.

"So, both Ra and Ganondorf are gone…" Stacey said.

"And since they're removed from play, their effects can't bring them back…" Joey said.

"Now, Gandora gains 300 attack points for each card removed from play (ATK: 1800)!" Yugi said. "Gandora, attack!" CJ stumbled back as he was struck (LP: 4000 – 1800). "And now, I end my turn, meaning Gandora is destroyed."

"I lay a card face down and activate Swords of Revealing Light!" CJ said. "Go."

"I summon Yellow Gadget (ATK: 1200)." Yugi said. "And that lets me add Green Gadget to my hand. Finally, I'll end my turn with my own Swords of Revealing Light!"

"I activate Call of the Haunted and revive Ancient Sage of Shadow (ATK: 2800)." CJ said, summoning a sacred ethereal being shrouded in a purple glow. "Next, I summon Dark Gerudo Guard!" Then, a red-haired woman in white Arabian clothing. "Go."

"I summon Green Gadget (ATK: 1400) and end my turn." Yugi said.

_I have a feeling that something may be waiting to destroy my Swords… Or Call of the Haunted._ CJ thought. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Then, his legendary white dragon appeared on the field. "But since your Swords are stopping my attacks, I'll end my turn."

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500)!" Yugi said, summoning his most famous monster: A blue-haired mage in a purple robe. "Your move."

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, wiping out your swords a turn early." CJ said. "Now… Time for our monsters to clash. Blue-Eyes, attack Dark Magician!" Yugi watched as his ultimate monster was destroyed (LP: 1750 – 500). "Go."

"I play Card of Sanctity!" Yugi said. "Next, I summon a monster in defense mode. Go."

"I lay three cards face down." CJ said. "Blue-Eyes attack!"

"No! My stone soldier!" Yugi said.

"I end my turn." CJ said.

"I remove Skilled White Magician and Dark Magician from my graveyard from play to summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (ATK: 3000)!" Yugi said, summoning a red-haired warrior in dark blue and gold armor. "Next, I lay a card face down and equip him with Mage Power (ATK: 4000)! Attack!"

"Activate Draining Shield!" CJ said (LP: 6200).

"I end my turn." Yugi said.

"I activate Dust Tornado, destroying Mage Power!" CJ said. "Next, I play Graceful Charity! I draw three cards, and discard two."

"Man, CJ's deck is dwindling." Joey said.

"I hope he can win…" Shaylene worried.

"Don't worry, Shay…" Stacey said. "You and I both know how good of a duelist CJ is. He can win this."

"I activate Premature Burial (LP: 6200 – 800) to revive the monster I just discarded… myself, CJ, Sage of Shadow (ATK: 3000)!" CJ said, as he stepped forward and a golden staff appeared in his hand. At the end of the staff was a stone made of an upside-down golden triangle with a purple round gem attached to each side of the triangle. "Next, I activate the field spell, Shadow Temple!" A hologram was then projected throughout the Mirror Chamber of a small room inside a cavern. Scattered around the room were a group of torches. Behind CJ was a large door with an eye symbol on it. "Next, I equip Shadow Medallion to myself!"

"CJ just brought himself to full strength…" Shaylene said.

"Now, Yugi… between my field spell and my equip spell, I gain an extra 700 points (ATK: 3700)." CJ said. "Blue-Eyes, take out Black Luster Soldier!" Yugi watched as both monsters were destroyed. "And you know where that leaves us… I attack you directly!" CJ then launched a blast of shadow magic at Yugi, hitting him square in the chest (LP: 0).

"And the winner is… CJ Francis!" Roland exclaimed, as he stepped out of a nearby door.

"Time for the next two duelists to step up and prepare for their match… Janelle Dow VS Stacey Francis!" Janelle and Stacey stepped forward and activated their Duel Watches.

"Ready, sis?" Stacey asked.

"I'm always ready to fight you." Janelle chuckled.


	12. Sibling War

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Sibling War**

"Time for the next two duelists to step up and prepare for their match… Janelle Dow VS Stacey Francis!" Janelle and Stacey stepped forward and activated their Duel Watches.

"Ready, sis?" Stacey asked.

"I'm always ready to fight you." Janelle chuckled.

"Good." Stacey said. "Because I want a challenge. I summon Zora Defender (ATK: 1600) and activate Contact with the Aquamirror!" Then, a simple Zora appeared on the field. "Now, thanks to my Aquamirror spell card, I can look at the top two cards on my deck, and return them in any order. And that will be it for my turn."

"I summon Goron Merchant (ATK: 1400) and pay 500 life points (LP: 4000 – 500) to Special Summon another Goron Merchant (DEF: 2000)." Janelle said, as two Gorons in tropical shirts, red hats, and large backpacks appeared on the field. "Thanks to the second Goron Merchant, I can add 1 Equip Spell from my deck to my hand, and I choose Biggoron's Sword. Next, I pay another 500 life points (LP: 3500 – 500) to summon Goron (DEF: 2000). Finally, I remove all three from play to Special Summon King Dodongo (ATK: 2000), who gains points for each Goron I removed from play to summon him (ATK: 3500)." Then, a large dinosaur appeared on Janelle's field. "Attack Zora Defender!" Stacey watched as her monster was burned to a crisp (LP: 4000 – 1900). "Go."

"I play Graceful Charity." Stacey said. "I draw three cards and discard two. Next, I place one card face down and summon Zora Warrior in defense mode (DEF: 1200). Go." Then, a new Zora appeared on the field. This one wore a strange fish-like face helmet and carried a spear.

"King Dodongo, attack!" Janelle said. Stacey watched as her warrior was devoured. "Go."

"I lay one card face down and summon another monster in defense mode." Stacey said. "Go."

"I activate the field spell, Death Mountain!" Janelle said, as the Arbiter's Grounds became an active volcano. "Next, I summon Ghost of the Fallen Goron (ATK: 1600)."

"Activate trap: Torrential Tribute!" Stacey said. "Now, all monsters on the field are destroyed."

"Crap!" Janelle said. "And because I summon my Ghost, I lose 1000 life points (LP: 3000 – 1000)."

"A move like that could cost Janelle the duel…" Yugi said.

"Don't count her out yet, Yugi." CJ said. "She may be new to the pro dueling circuit, but her deck is powerful."

"I end my turn by laying one card face down." Janelle said.

"I use Call of the Haunted to revive the card I threw away with Graceful Charity… Stacey, Sage to the Water Temple (ATK: 2700)!" Stacey said, stepping forward.

"Where have I seen that move before?" Yugi wondered.

"She's executing this move the same way CJ did." Shaylene said. "This duel's gonna be short."

"Shaylene's right." Stacey said. "Especially since I get a power boost from the Zoras in my graveyard, including the one I discarded with Graceful Charity (ATK: 4700)."

"Whoa!" Joey gasped. "4700 attack points?"

"I attack you directly!" Stacey exclaimed.

"Activate Nightmare Wheel!" Janelle said. "Now, you won't be attacking."

"I end my turn." Stacey said.

"Thanks to Nightmare Wheel, you lose 500 life points during my Standby Phase (LP: 2100 – 500). Now, I summon Goron Warrior (DEF: 2300)." Janelle said, summoning a simple Goron wearing a white loincloth. "Go."

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master." Stacey said (LP: 2600). "Go."

"First, Nightmare Wheel's effect (LP: 2600 – 500)." Janelle said. "Next, I summon Baby Goron and sacrifice him, using his ability and allowing him to grow up… into Goron Elder Gor Coron (ATK: 2200)." Then, an older Goron in a long white loincloth appeared on the field. "Go."

"I lay one card face down." Stacey said.

"So, another 500 life points (LP: 2100 – 500)." Janelle smiled. "Next, I sacrifice Goron Warrior to summon Goron Guardian Dangoro (ATK: 2700), who gets a point boost from Gor Coron (ATK: 3200)." Then, a large armored Goron with an onion-shaped head appeared on the field. "Next, thanks to Dangoro's ability, I can add the Goron Bow equip spell to my hand. I'll then equip him with the bow. Now, my Bow gains 5 Arrow Counters (AC: 5), and I'll remove a counter (AC: 5 – 1) to destroy Call of the Haunted, and you along with it." Stacey stepped back as she removed her Sage Card from her Duel Disk. "Gor Coron! Dangoro! Finish her off!"

"Reveal trap: Negate Attack!" Stacey said.

"I end my turn by equipping Gor Coron with Biggoron's Sword (ATK:3200)." Janelle said.

"I activate Premature Burial (LP: 1600 – 800) to revive myself (ATK: 4700)!" Stacey said. "And I'll attack Goron Guardian Dangoro!" Janelle swore as her Goron Guardian was destroyed (LP: 2000 – 1500). "And with that, I'll end my turn."

"I lay one card face down and switch Gor Coron to defense mode (DEF: 800)." Janelle said. "Go."

"I attack!" Stacey said.

"By destroying Gor Coron, you've allowed me to Special Summon Goron Elder – Gor Amoto (DEF: 2100)." Janelle said, summoning a short Goron with volcanoes on his head and back. "And when he's summoned, you lose 500 life points (LP: 800 – 500)."

"I end my turn with a card face down." Stacey said.

"I pass." Janelle said.

"I equip myself with Sacred Blade of the Fallen Sage (ATK: 5700), and I attack!" Stacey said.

"When Gor Amoto is destroyed, I can Special Summon Goron Elder – Gor Ebizo (DEF: 2300) and add Big Key Shard #1 to my hand." Janelle said, summoning a gray-haired, hunchbacked short Goron. "But none of that matters, because when Gor Ebizo is summoned, you lose 700 life points." Everyone watched as a pillar of fire enveloped Stacey, but when it vanished, she still stood there (LP: 1500) and her Sage Card was still on her Duel Dis.

"Sorry, but my Life Shroom trap saves me." Stacey said. "And I'll end my turn."

"I activate Big Key Shard #1 and Goron Big Key!" Janelle said. "But don't worry about what they do… for now."

"I attack Gor Ebizo!" Stacey said.

"Once again, when Gor Ebizo is destroyed, I can Special Summon Gor Liggs (DEF: 2700) and add Big Key Shard #2 to my hand." Janelle said, as a weird dark-skinned Goron covered in tribal tattoos appeared on the field. "And when he's summoned, you lose 700 life points." Stacey gasped as she was hit with a flaming rock (LP: 1500 – 700). "Finally, I lay a card face down and end my turn."

"I activate Rain of Mercy!" Stacey said. "Now, both our Life Points increase by 1000 (Stacey: 1800) (Janelle: 1500). And now, I'll attack Gor Liggs! Your move."

"I activate my trap: Big Key Shard #2!" Janelle said. "Now, since Big Key Shard #1, #2 and Goron Big Key are on the field, I can Special Summon Goron Patriarch – Darbus (ATK: 3200)!" Then, a large, buff Goron with a flat top gray haircut appeared on the field. "And when he's summoned, you lose 1000 life points." Stacey stumbled back a bit as Darbus threw a flaming rock at her (LP: 1800 – 1000). "You're lucky. My last opponent didn't survive that combo."

"Your last opponent wasn't the Sage of Water." Stacey said. "And my water will extinguish your flames, little sis."

"I activate the ability of my Key Shards!" Janelle said, stepping forward. "By sending Big Key Shard #1, Big Key Shard #2, Goron Big Key and Goron Patriarch – Darbus to the graveyard, I can summon Janelle, Sage of Fire (ATK: 2700)."

"Nice… A true battle of Sage of Fire versus Sage of Water… A war of the sisters." CJ said.

"Next, I activate a new field spell… Fire Temple! Now, I gain 600 points (ATK: 3300). Next, I equip myself with Fire Medallion and Megaton Hammer for an extra 1300 (ATK: 4600)." Janelle said.

"Too bad you still can't beat me." Stacey said.

"I lay one card face down." Janelle said.

"I'll attack you!" Stacey said.

"Activate Nightmare Wheel!" Janelle said. "Now you only have two turns to win this!"

"Two turns?" Joey asked.

"Stacey only has 800 life points." CJ said. "On Janelle's turn, Stacey will lose 500 life points, and she'll lose the remainder in the following turn."

"Mystical Space Typhoon!" Stacey said. "I don't think so! Now, I'll end my turn by playing Water Hazard and laying a card face down."

"I play Twister (LP: 1500 – 500), destroying Premature Burial!" Janelle said. Stacey stepped back and removed her Sage Card from her Duel Disk. "And I attack, ending the duel!"

"Not quite!" Stacey said. "Sakuretsu Armor will send you to the graveyard!"

"Premature Burial (LP: 1000 – 800) will bring me back." Janelle said (ATK: 3300). "Your move."

"I summon Morpha, Giant Aquatic Amoeba (ATK: 1700)!" Stacey said, summoning a red amoeba inside a pillar of water.

"Why didn't she Special Summon that using the effect of Water Hazard?" Yugi asked.

"Morpha's effect prevents it from being Special Summoned or Tributed." CJ said.

"Next, I equip Morpha with Longshot!" Stacey said.

"Besides, with that, this duel's done." CJ said.


	13. Shining Destiny

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Shining Destiny**

"I activate the ability of Longshot!" Stacey said. "Until the End Phase, I can take control of one monster on your side of the field…" Janelle watched as Morpha shot a long chain at her, which dragged a semi-transparent hologram duplicate of her to Stacey's field. "Now… Janelle, Sage of Fire (ATK: 2700), attack your former master directly!" Janelle was knocked to the ground as she was attacked by her own Sage Card (LP: 0).

"And the winner is Stacey Francis!" Roland exclaimed.

Stacey walked over and helped her sister up.

"You were right." Janelle said. "Your water extinguished my flames."

"Next duel… Myself vs Layla Thompson!" Kaiba said. Layla stepped up and activated her Duel Watch.

"I summon Four Sword Sapphire Hero (DEF: 2000) and lay two cards face down." Layla said, summoning a blond-haired boy in a blue hat and tunic. "Go."

"I summon Familiar Knight (ATK: 1200)." Kaiba said, summoning a knight in silver armor. "Your move."

"I summon Four Sword Violet Hero (ATK: 1700)." Layla said, summoning a blond-haired hero in a purple hat and tunic. "Attack Familiar Knight!"

"Thank you." Kaiba said (LP: 4000 – 500). "By destroying Familiar Knight, we each get to summon a Level 4 monster from our hand… I summon Rare Metal Dragon (ATK: 2400)!" Then, a blue dragon with a long snout appeared on the field.

"I don't have any Level 4 monsters to summon." Layla said. "Go."

"Rare Metal Dragon, attack Four Sword Violet Hero!" Kaiba said.

"Activate trap! To The Rescue!" Layla said. "First, your attack is negated… Next, I can summon a Four Sword monster from my deck… So I choose Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900)." Then, a blond haired boy in a green hat and tunic appeared on the field.

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

"I summon Four Sword Maiden (DEF: 2000)." Layla said, summoning a reddish-blond haired maiden in a pink gown. "And thanks to her, all my Four Sword monsters gain 500 attack and defense points (Maiden DEF: 2000) (Violet ATK: 2200) (Sapphire DEF: 2500) (Emerald ATK: 2400). Your move."

"Rare Metal Dragon, attack Violet Hero!" Kaiba commanded.

"Activate trap! Magic Cylinder!" Layla said. "This takes your dragon's attack and turns it against your life points!"

"No!" Kaiba exclaimed (LP: 3500 – 2400). "I summon a defense monster and end my turn."

"I sacrifice Emerald Hero and Violet Hero to summon myself… Layla, Sage of Time (ATK: 2700)!" Layla said, as her heroes vanished and she stepped onto the field. "And I'll use my ability to send your Rare Metal Dragon two turns into the future! Your move."

"I summon another defense monster." Kaiba said. "Go."

"I attack your new defense monster!" Layla said. "Go."

"I lay a card face down and summon a monster in defense mode." Kaiba said.

"Since it's my turn, Rare Metal Dragon returns to your side of the field (ATK: 2400)." Layla said. "And I'll attack Rare Metal Dragon!" Kaiba glared at Layla as she wiped out Rare Metal Dragon (LP: 1100 – 300). "Your move, Kaiba."

"I activate Cost Down." Kaiba said. "And I'll sacrifice my face down Mystic Horseman to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Then, Kaiba's famous White Dragon appeared on the field. "Blue-Eyes, attack Layla!" Layla stepped back (LP: 4000 – 300) as she removed her Sage Card from her Duel Disk and placed it in the graveyard. "And I end my turn."

"I activate Final Countdown!" Layla said. "I pay 2000 life points (LP: 3700 – 2000). Now, in 20 turns, I win the duel. Now, I summon a monster in defense mode. Go."

"I summon Spear Dragon (ATK: 1900)!" Kaiba said, summoning a blue dragon with a long snout. Blue Eyes, attack Four Sword Maiden!" Layla watched as her Maiden was wiped out and her other monster lost his power boost (DEF: 2000). "Go."

"I lay a card face down." Layla said (Turns Remaining: 19).

"I sacrifice Spear Dragon and my face down Peten the Dark Clown to summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Kaiba said.

"This could spell trouble for Layla." Joey said.

"Not quite. She can recover." CJ said.

"Now, my dragons, attack!" Kaiba commanded as both of Layla's monsters were wiped out. "Go."

"I pass my turn." Layla said (Turns: 18).

"Uh oh…" Joey said. "It looks like she's done for…"

"Not necessarily." Yugi said.

"Wait! Her two face downs…" Joey said.

_Wheeler's right… I could be walking into a trap…_ Kaiba thought. _No… She would've sprung it last turn! It must be a bluff!_

"I activate Polymerization! I fuse the two Blue-Eyes on the field with the one in my hand to create Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500)." Kaiba said, summoning his three-headed white dragon. "Attack! Neutron Blast!"

"Activate Trap!" Layla said.

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed. "I thought it was a bluff!"

"That's exactly what I wanted." Layla said. "Negate Attack! This will negate you Dragon's attack and end the Battle Phase."

"Then I'll end my turn." Kaiba said.

"I activate Polymerization!" Layla said (Turns: 17). "I fuse Four Sword Goron Hero, Zora Hero and Deku Hero, all from my hand… in order to summon Link, Termina Hero (DEF: 2500)!" Then, a young blond-haired boy in a pointed green hat and tunic appeared on the field. In his hand was a small sword, and a fairy was flying behind him. "Finally, I lay a card face down."

"I sacrifice Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Kaiba said, as his dragon vanished and was replaced by a large shining metallic white dragon. "And, it gets a power boost for each dragon in my graveyard (ATK: 4500). Attack!" Layla watched as her monster exploded. "Your move."

"I set a monster in defense mode." Layla said (Turns: 16). "Go."

"I lay a card face down." Kaiba said. "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, destroy that defense!" Layla smiled as a small red boat with a dragon-like head got destroyed.

"You wiped out the King of Red Lions. And his nifty ability lets me draw three cards." Layla said.

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

"I summon a monster in defense mode and lay a card face down." Layla said (Turns: 15).

"I lay a card face down." Kaiba said. "Let's try this again, Shining Dragon!" Layla laughed as a blob of blue plasma was blown apart.

"This time you destroyed Wisdom Plasma!" Layla said. "And thanks to the ability of my plasma, I can Special Summon any monster from my hand, regardless of summoning conditions. So, I summon the Princess of Destiny (ATK: 3000)!" It was then that a blond-haired, blue-eyed young woman appeared on the field. She wore a lavender dress, gold shoulder pads, diamond earrings and a golden tiara. Glowing on her hand, as well as Layla's, was the Triforce of Wisdom. "Now, thanks to my Princess's ability, she gains 100 attack points for every Hero or Light monster in the graveyard… including yours (ATK: 4500)."

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

"I summon Four Sword Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800)." Layla said (Turns: 14). Then, a young blond-haired boy in a red hat and tunic appeared on the field. "Princess of Destiny, attack Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" Kaiba stood there, helpless as his monster exploded. "Ruby Hero, attack him directly and end this duel!"

"No!" Kaiba exclaimed as he was knocked to the ground (LP: 0).

"Looks like you lose, Kaiba." Layla said. "But this time, it was the princess who slayed the dragon, not the hero."


	14. Life & Death

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Life and Death**

"And the winner is… Layla Thompson!" Roland exclaimed. "Sorry, Mr Kaiba…"

"…No… I lost… It's…" Kaiba said. "Nevermind. The final duel of this round will be Shaylene Johnson VS Samuel Carlson." Shaylene and Samuel stepped forward and activated their Duel Watches.

"I've been looking forward to this, Samuel…" Shaylene said. "Let's duel! And I'll start by summoning Forest Minish (DEF: 2000) and placing one card face down." Then, a small creature smaller than Shaylene's pinky finger appeared on the field. It wore a green tunic, pointed red cap and it was holding a four-leaf clover. "Your move."

_That Minish may be tiny, but I've seen it in action before… It's no wimp._ Samuel thought. "I'm well aware of your monster's special ability, so I'll match it ability for ability… I summon Spirit Reaper (DEF: 200)!" Then, a small skeleton in a purple robe appeared on the field. "And, like your Minish, he can't be destroyed in battle either. Your move."

"I sacrifice Forest Minish to summon Ezlo, the Minish Sage (ATK: 2400)." Shaylene said, summoning a white-haired Minish in a green robe, carrying a wooden staff. "Next, I activate Kinstone Fusion to revive Forest Minish (DEF: 2000). And thanks to the Forest Minish's ability, all my other monsters gain 300 attack and defense points, including Ezlo (ATK: 2700). Your move."

"I lay a monster in defense mode." Samuel said. "Go."

"I activate the field spell, Four Sword Sanctuary!" Shaylene said. "Now, all my Minish monsters gain 500 attack and defense (Ezlo ATK: 3200) (Minish DEF: 2500). Ezlo, destroy that defense!"

"You destroyed my Pyramid Turtle, which lets me summon a Zombie from my deck, provided it has 2000 defense or less." Samuel said. "So I summon Ryu Kokki (ATK: 2400)." Then, a gruesome monster made of skulls appeared on Samuel's field.

"I'll end my turn." Shaylene said.

"Thanks to the special ability of my Ryu Kokki, when it attacks Ezlo, he'll be destroyed! Attack!" Samuel said.

"You triggered my trap, Sam!" Shaylene said. "Shrine Maidens!" Then, seven maidens appeared on the field. Each one had different colored hair and robes to match: one red, one pink, one light blue, one dark blue, one yellow and one green. The seventh was a blond-haired blue-eyed girl in a royal pink dress. The seven of them created a magic barrier. "Thanks to them, your attack is reflected, destroying all your monsters!"

"Crap!" Samuel said. "I end my turn by placing a monster in defense mode."

"I summon a monster in defense mode." Shaylene said. "Ezlo, attack that defense!"

"You destroyed another Pyramid Turtle." Samuel said. "And again, I summon another Ryu Kokki (ATK: 2400)!"

"I end my turn." Shaylene said.

"I activate Call of the Mummy!" Samuel said. "Ryu Kokki, attack Ezlo! Sure, I'll lose life points (LP: 4000 – 800), but you'll lose Ezlo thanks to Ryu Kokki's ability! Now, thanks to Call of the Mummy, I can Special Summon Poe (DEF: 1500)." Then, a small white fiendish ghost appeared on the field, carrying a sickle in it hands and a lantern in its feet. "Go."

"By discarding Sky Cannon, I can use the ability of Four Sword Sanctuary to Special Summon Ezlo back from the graveyard (ATK: 3200)." Shaylene said, as Ezlo returned. "Ezlo, take care of that Poe!"

"By destroying Poe, you've unleashed a Soul Token (DEF: 300) on your side of the field." Samuel said, as a white flame appeared on Shaylene's field. "And this token can't be Tributed."

"I end my turn." Shaylene said.

"I use the ability of Call of the Mummy to Special Summon ReDead (DEF: 0). Next, I summon Twili Guard (DEF: 1000) and activate Palace of Twilight! Now, all my Twilight monsters gain 500 attack and defense, and your Sanctuary is gone! But my Palace isn't staying for long, because by using Twili Guard's ability, I send Palace of Twilight to the graveyard and draw 3 cards." Samuel said, summoning a small light blue creature with orange hair and shadows for clothing. Next to it was a small skeletal monster with the head of a decaying zombie. "Finally, I play Nightmare's Steelcage! Go."

"I flip up my Magician of Faith (ATK: 600), allowing me to add Four Sword Sanctuary to my hand from the grave, and I'll activate it again!" Shaylene said, as her Minish gained their boost back (Minish DEF: 2500) (Ezlo ATK: 3200). "Your move."

"I sacrifice ReDead to summon Red Eyes Zombie Dragon (ATK: 2400)." Samuel said, summoning a zombified black dragon. "Go."

"I switch Magician of Faith to defense mode (DEF: 700)." Shaylene said. "That's all for now."

"I activate Mirror of Twilight. I discard two monster cards from my hand to the graveyard to Special Summon Midna, Twilight Princess (ATK: 3400) from my deck!" Samuel said, summoning a orange-haired, silver-skinned imp with shadows for clothing. On her head was a strange stone crown-like hat. "And since the two monsters I discarded were Twilight Assassins, I can Special Summon them (ATK: 1800 [x2])!" Then, two shadows beasts appeared on Samuel's field. "And Midna gains 100 attack points for each Dark-attribute monster in the graveyard (ATK: 3900)!"

"Uh oh…" Shaylene said.

"Midna, destroy Ezlo!" Shaylene gasped as her Ezlo was destroyed (LP: 4000 – 700). "Red Eyes Zombie Dragon, destroy Magician of Faith! That will be all."

"I discard Oocca from my hand, activating Four Sword Sanctuary's ability to revive Ezlo (ATK: 3200)." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I equip Red Eyes Zombie Dragon with Violet Crystal (ATK: 2700)." Samuel said. "Now, Midna, destroy Ezlo!"

"I gotta be honest with you, Sam… That was a bad idea." Shaylene said. "Because I discard Honest! Now, Ezlo gains your monster's attack points (ATK: 7100)."

"Uh oh…" Samuel said.

"Ezlo, counter-attack!" Shaylene said, smiling as Ezlo wiped out Midna. "And you know what that means…"

"I… I lose 3200 life points…" Samuel said.

"And last I checked… That's all you have." Shaylene said.

"She… She's right." Samuel said (LP: 0).

"And the winner is… the Sage of Life, Shaylene Johnson!" Roland exclaimed. Shaylene ran over to CJ, smiling, and hugged him.

"I did it! I beat Sam in a duel!" She cheered.

"Great job, kiddo." CJ said.

"Attention duelists…" Roland said. "Everyone board Mr Kaiba's helicopter, where you will be flown to back to Castle Town to rest for the night. The semi-finals will begin tomorrow morning!"

"Not so fast…" A new voice echoed. Everyone looked up and saw Ghirahim descending from the sky.

"Who is that?" Stacey asked.

"It can't be…" CJ said.

"Who? Who is it?" Shaylene asked.


	15. The Demon Lord

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The Demon Lord**

Everyone looked at Ghirahim as he descended from the sky.

"Who is it, CJ?" Shaylene asked.

"It's… I don't believe it…" CJ gasped.

"Come on, man, spit it out!" Tristan exclaimed.

"It's the Demon Lord… Ghirahim." CJ said.

"Wait… You mean the same Ghirahim who was sealed in the Twilight Realm and whose army was sealed in the Bound Chest?" Shaylene asked.

"The very same…" CJ said. "Somehow, when we re-bridged Hyrule with the Twilight Realm and Skyloft…"

"You powered my resurrection." Ghirahim said with a sinister smirk. "And with my rise to power came the rise of others…" Everyone gasped at the sight of a heart-shaped mask behind Ghirahim. It was attached to a semi-transparent figure of the hideous demon that Ghirahim had freed in Skyloft.

"Impossible!" CJ exclaimed. "It's Majora!"

"Yes… And now that I have returned to power, it's time to wreak havoc upon Hyrule and get my revenge… By dragging the entire kingdom into the Hell I suffered through for over a millennium!" Majora exclaimed.

"No way!" CJ said, activating his Duel Disk. "Because we're going to stop you!" Stacey, Shaylene, Samuel and Layla stepped forth as well.

"Ah, yes… The ones who command the True Force and the Fused Shadows…" Ghirahim said. "Very well… We shall duel… You five versus me… I shall have 20000 life points and you shall each have 4000. When one of you lose, another shall take their place. The field and graveyard will not change, but you will swap decks."

CJ turned to the others and began discussing with them. "Layla, you duel first… Then Stacey… Then Samuel… Then Shaylene and I'll finish. Everyone focus on Synchro Summoning your Destiny Cards. I have a plan on how to win this."

"All right, Ghirahim." Layla said. "Let's duel! I'll start by summoning out Four Sword Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800) and laying a card face down." Then, a blond-haired boy in a red cap and tunic appeared on the field. "Go."

"I activate the Field Spell, Siren World!" Ghirahim said. Then, the Arbiter's Grounds and the surrounding desert obtained an eerie blue hue. "Now, I can summon Dark Sky monsters with one less Tribute. Next, I summon Dark Sky Bokoblin (ATK: 1700)." Then, a strange red goblin creature appeared on the field. In its hand was a large sword. "Now, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Dark Sky monster from my hand, but I don't have any, so I'll lay a card face down and end my turn."

"I summon Four Sword Maiden (DEF: 2000), who gives all my Four Sword monsters a boost, including herself (DEF: 2500) (ATK: 2300)." Layla said, summoning a reddish-blond-haired maiden in a pink dress. "Ruby Hero, attack!"

"Activate Windstorm of Etaqua!" Ghirahim said. "This switches your monsters' battle modes (Maiden ATK: 1500) (Ruby DEF: 1500)."

"I end my turn." Layla said.

"I summon Dark Sky Stalfos (ATK: 2400)." Ghirahim said, summoning a large skeleton carrying two golden swords. "Attack the Maiden!"

"Activate trap! Mirror Force!" Layla said. "So all your monsters are destroyed."

"I activate Sky Beetle, allowing me to revive Dark Sky Stalfos, so long as I equip him with this." Ghirahim said. "Now go."

"I switch my maiden to defense mode (DEF: 2500) and lay a card face down." Layla said. "Go."

"I summon Dark Sky Deku Baba (ATK: 2100), who lets me revive Dark Sky Bokoblin (ATK: 1700) from the graveyard." Ghirahim said, summoning a large blue venus fly trap like monster. "Dark Sky Stalfos, attack Ruby Hero!" Layla watched as her monster vanished. "Go."

"I summon Four Sword Goron Hero (DEF: 1500)." Layla said, summoning a Goron with a green hat and leather boots. "Go."

"Since I have 3 Dark Sky monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Dark Sky Scorpion – Gohma (ATK: 2900) from my hand!" Ghirahim said, summoning a large scorpion with an eye inside each claw. "And now, I can destroy your face down card! Now, Gohma, destroy the Maiden! Stalfos, destroy the Goron Hero! Deku Baba and Bokoblin, direct attack!" Layla fell back as Ghirahim unleashed his assault (LP: 4000 – 3800). "Go."

"I play Call of Destiny Ritual!" Layla said. "I sacrifice Zelda, Child of Wisdom and Four Sword Princess from my hand to summon Princess of Destiny (ATK: 3000)! Next, I summon the Tuner monster Wisdom Plasma. Now, I tune Wisdom Plasma and Princess of Destiny together to summon Sapphire Queen (ATK: 3300)!" Layla smiled as a blond-haired, blue-eyed princess in an elegant blue gown appeared on the field. "Attack Dark Sky Bokoblin!" Ghirahim chuckled as his monster was wiped out (LP: 20000 – 1600). "Go."

"I play the Bound Chest!" Ghirahim said. "Now, your monster is sealed in my chest, meaning your wide open to a direct attack! Gohma, finish her!" Layla fell onto her back and she was struck and defeated (LP: 0). She pulled herself up and stepped back. Stacey then stepped forward and activated her Duel Disk.

"Looks like I'm up!" She said, drawing her opening hand. "And since you just ended the duel with Layla, I'll be making my move. I summon Zora Hatchlings, and I'll sacrifice them for Zora Warrior (ATK: 1500)." Then, a Zora carrying a spear appeared on the field. "Next, I play Hammer Shot to destroy Dark Sky Scorpion – Gohma! Finally, I lay one card face down. Go."

"I equip Dark Sky Deku Baba with Mage Power (ATK: 4100)." Ghirahim said. "Attack!"

"Reveal trap: Negate Attack!" Stacey said.

"I end my turn." Ghirahim said.

"I switch Zora Warrior to defense mode (DEF: 1200) and summon Zora Defender (DEF: 1000)." Stacey said, summoning a simple blue Zora. "Go."

"I sacrifice Dark Sky Stalfos to summon Dark Sky Guardian (ATK: 2600)!" Ghirahim said, summoning a strange small golden creature with white hair. The creature was shaped like a pyramid. "Guardian, destroy Zora Warrior! Deku Baba, destroy Zora Defender!" Stacey watched as her monsters exploded. "Your move, girl."

"I play Graceful Charity!" Stacey said. "I draw three cards and discard two. Next, I play Master Sword Ritual! I sacrifice Link, Child of Courage and Zora Elder from my hand to summon The Hero of Time (ATK: 3200)!" Then, a blond-haired, blue-eyed young man in a pointed green hat and tunic appeared on the field. In his hand was the legendary Master Sword. "And he gains points for each Warrior or Hero monster in the graveyard (ATK: 4400). Hero of Time, attack Dark Sky Guardian!" Ghirahim merely smiled as his monster exploded (LP: 18400 – 1800).

"Thank you." Ghirahim said. "By destroying Dark Sky Guardian, I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand."

"I end my turn." Stacey said.

"I activate Monster Reincarnation. I discard a card and add Dark Sky Guardian back to my hand. Next, I sacrifice Dark Sky Deku Baba to summon Dark Sky Guardian (DEF: 2250)." Ghirahim said. "Go."

"I play Premature Burial (LP: 4000 – 800) to revive Courage Plasma (ATK: 1000)!" Stacey said, summoning a green plasma monster. "Next, I tune Hero of Time with Courage Plasma to form Hero of Speed (ATK: 3200), who gains points for each warrior in the graveyard (ATK: 3900). Attack Dark Sky Guardian!" Ghirahim chuckled as his monster was destroyed.

"Once again, I can add a spell card to my hand." Ghirahim said.

"Your move." Stacey said.

"I play Card Destruction!" Ghirahim said. "Next, I activate the Bound Chest! Now, your Hero of Speed is sealed away! Then, I summon Dark Sky Octorok (ATK: 1900)!" Then, a small red octopus creature with leaves on its head appeared on the field. "Now, I equip it with the Majora's Mask equip spell!"

"What?" CJ gasped.

"Thanks to Majora's Mask, my Dark Sky Octorok's attack is doubled (ATK: 3800). On top of that, my monster can't be affected by effects. And Majora's Mask can't be destroyed by spells, traps or monster effects." Ghirahim said.

"Oh no!" Stacey gasped.

"Dark Sky Octorok! Attack the Sage of Water directly!" Stacey fell onto her back as the Octorok spit a rock at her (LP: 0).

"My turn." Samuel said.

"Wait." CJ said. "Take these…" He held out two cards.

"Giant of the Swamp and Giant of the Mountain?" Samuel asked.

"Use them with your key card." CJ said.

"Okay." Samuel said.


	16. The Fused Shadows & The Light Force

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The Fused Shadows & The Light Force**

Samuel activated his Duel Disk and prepared to step forward. CJ stopped him.

"Sam… Don't focus on winning. Just try to get out the Twilight Queen." CJ said quietly. "And get the giants in the graveyard."

"Okay… But why?" Samuel asked.

"I have a plan… There's a key card that can take down Majora's Mask, but it's not the only card we'll need to defeat Ghirahim… And the goddesses said that the True Force and the Fused Shadows are the key. I think if we can summon all 5 of our Synchros, we can win this." CJ said.

"Okay." Samuel said, stepping forward. "I summon Spirit Reaper (DEF: 200)." Then, a skeletal reaper in a purple cloak appeared on the field. "Go."

"I pass." Ghirahim said.

"I summon Twilight Kargaroc (ATK: 1600)." Samuel said, summoning a shadow bird. "Now, by halving its attack until the End Phase (ATK: 800), my Kargaroc can attack you directly!" Ghirahim chuckled as he was struck (LP: 16600 – 800). "Go."

"Octorok, attack Twilight Kargaroc!" Samuel stood there as his monster exploded (LP: 4000 – 2300). "Go."

"Activate Everliving Underworld Cannon!" Samuel said. "Now, once per turn, when a Zombie is Special Summoned, you lose 800 life points. Go."

"I lay a card face down." Ghirahim said. "Go."

"I summon Twili Guard (DEF: 1000)." Samuel said.

"Activate Bottomless Trap Hole!" Ghirahim said. "Now your monster is destroyed and removed from play."

"I end my turn." Samuel said.

"I pass." Ghirahim said.

"I lay a card face down." Samuel said. "Go."

"I pass again." Ghirahim smirked.

"I lay another card face down." Samuel said.

"I pass yet again." Ghirahim said.

"I activate Mirror of Twilight! I discard two monsters from my hand to Special Summon Midna, Twilight Princess (ATK: 3400)!" Samuel said, summoning his Twilight Princess. "And she gains 100 points for each dark monster in the graveyard (ATK: 4200). Next, I summon Fused Shadows and I tune Midna with the Fused Shadows to summon the Synchro monster Twilight Queen!" Everyone gasped as Midna transformed into a beautiful blue-skinned woman in black shadow clothing with orange hair. "And she gains 500 attack for each Twilight or Twili monster in my graveyard (ATK: 4750). Attack!"

"Thanks to Majora's Mask, I can negate my monster's destruction, though I still take damage (LP: 15800 – 950). However, Majora's Mask gives me an extra 500 points (LP: 15350)." Ghirahim said.

"On that note, I surrender." Samuel said.

"Wait, what?" Shaylene asked.

"I've done my part." Samuel said, placing his hand over his deck (LP: 0).

"You're up, kiddo." CJ said. "Take these." CJ held out two cards. "Use Foolish Burial to send Giant of the Ocean to the graveyard." Shaylene stepped forward and activated her Duel Disk.

"I activate Foolish Burial to send Giant of the Ocean to the graveyard." Shaylene said. "Next, I activate the Four Sword Sanctuary field spell!"

"Thanks. By destroying my field spell, you've allowed me to summon 2 Dark Sky monsters from my deck… But lucky for you I don't have any." Ghirahim said.

"I activate Monster Reborn and revive Princess of Destiny (ATK: !" Shaylene said. "Next, I play my own Bound Chest, sealing away your Octorok!"

"Thank you. Because Majora's Mask was destroyed, I can summon Majora's Incarnation (ATK: ?)." Ghirahim said, as the mask morphed into a hideous demon. "And Majora's original attack is equal to double the attack of the strongest monster on the field (ATK: 9500). And, Majora's Incarnation gets equipped with Majora's Mask (ATK: 19000)!"

"I switch Twilight Queen (DEF: 2600) to defense mode." Shaylene said. "Go."

"Majora, attack!" Ghirahim said.

"I discard Honest and activate Widespread Ruin!" Shaylene said. "So, Princess of Destiny gains your monster's attack points (ATK: 22900)."

"Too bad Majora can't be destroyed by traps." Ghirahim said.

"Princess of Destiny, counter-attack!" Shaylene said. Ghirahim chuckled as his monster remained (LP: 15350 – 3900) before he gained more life points (LP: 11950).

"I end my turn." Ghirahim said.

"I switch Princess of Destiny to defense mode (DEF: 3900) and summon a monster in defense mode." Shaylene said. "Go."

"Majora, destroy Twilight Queen!" Ghirahim said. "Go."

"I flip up Light Force (ATK: 0) and sacrifice my other two monsters to summon Shaylene, Sage of Life (ATK: 2750)." Shaylene said. "Next, I tune my two monsters together to summon Sky Princess (ATK: 2400)!" A golden light covered Shaylene, and when it vanished, she wore a golden tiara, a white gown, and she was carrying the Dominion Rod. "And with that, I'll surrender." Shaylene stepped back as CJ activated his Duel Disk (LP: 0).


	17. Divine Bird: Loftbird

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Divine Bird – Loftbird**

"It's time to finish this." CJ said, stepping forward and activated his Duel Disk. "I summon Garo Tribe – Garo Robe (DEF: 1000)." Then, a creature in a brown robe appeared on the field. "Go."

"Majora, destroy that Sky Princess!" Ghirahim said.

"I use Garo's ability, making it take the hit instead!" CJ said. "And as a result, it's removed from play."

"I end my turn." Ghirahim said.

"I activate the Gerudo's Fortress field spell and summon a second Garo Robe (DEF: 1000)." CJ said. "Go."

"Majora, attack Garo Robe!" Ghirahim said. "And that will be all for me."

"I play Allure of Darkness! I draw two cards, and then remove a Dark monster in my hand from play." CJ said. "And I'll remove Dark Gerudo Swordswoman from play. Next, I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two. Go."

"I activate Evil's Darkness Ritual! I sacrifice Onox, General of Darkness and Gerudo Witch Koume to summon Ganondorf, Dark King of Evil (ATK: 5500)!" CJ gasped as the King of Evil appeared on Ghirahim's field, surrounded by an evil aura.

"What?" CJ exclaimed.

"Ganondorf, attack!" Ghirahim exclaimed.

"No!" CJ said. "I activate Book of Moon, flipping Ganondorf face-down!"

"Majora, destroy Sky Princess!" Ghirahim said. CJ frowned as Shaylene's only remaining monster was destroyed.

_Sorry, kiddo…_ CJ thought.

"Go."

"I activate Evil's Summoning Ritual!" CJ said. "I sacrifice Ganondorf, King of Thieves and Giant of the Canyon to summon Ganondorf, King of Evil (ATK: 5500)!" Then, Ganondorf appeared on CJ's field, garbed in black armor. Suddenly, a red plasma appeared next to him. "Then, I summon Power Plasma (ATK: 1000), meaning Ganondorf gains another counter and 1000 points (ATK: 6500)."

"My Ganondorf also gains another 1000 points (ATK: 6500)." Ghirahim said.

"Ganondorf, attack Ganondorf!" CJ said, as the two monsters destroyed themselves. "Now, I play Premature Burial (LP: 4000 – 800) to revive Ganondorf, who I'll tune with Power Plasma to summon Crimson King of Power (DEF: 2600)." Then, Ganondorf's armor became crimson. "Go."

"Majora, destroy the Crimson King of Power!" Ghirahim said, as CJ's monster was annihilated. "Go."

_I need to find a way to summon back the Synchros in the graveyard… And get the Hero of Speed and Sapphire Queen back. _CJ thought. 

"I play Card of Sanctity, so we each draw until we have six cards." CJ said. "Next, I play Heavy Storm! Now, all spells and traps are destroyed… except Majora's Mask. And since the Bound Chests were destroyed, Dark Sky Octorok returns to your field, and Sapphire Queen and Hero of Speed return to my field."

"Yes, but by destroying the Bound Chest, you've unleashed me… Demon Lord Ghirahim (ATK: 2900), allowing me to add Vaati, Minish Apprentice and Mage's Cap to my hand." Ghirahim said.

CJ then looked at a spell card in his hand.

_What is that card? I've never seen that before…_

"_CJ… The answer lies in your Extra Deck…"_ Din said. CJ began to thumb through his cards and found a new fusion monster.

_I never made that card…_ He thought. He looked at it. _Wait! That spell card! That's it!_ He then looked at another card. _And if I combine it with that… I can win this!_

"I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion! Now, I can fuse, from my field and graveyard, monsters listed on a fusion monster, as long as one of the listed monsters is a Synchro… So I remove from play Hero of Speed, Sapphire Queen, Crimson King of Power, Sky Princess and Twilight Queen to summon…" Everyone looked up as a golden light appeared in the sky. The Triforce of Courage appeared on Stacey's hand, the Triforce of Wisdom appeared on Layla's, the Light Force appeared on Shaylene's hand, the Fused Shadows began to hover near Samuel and the Triforce of Power appeared on CJ's hand.

Everyone watched as a great red bird descended from the sky.

"I summon Divine Bird – Loftbird (ATK: ? / DEF: ?)!" CJ said. "And, it has all the attack, defense and effects of the monster used to summon it (ATK: 17450 / DEF: 13100). And my Loftbird gets 100 attack points for each warrior in the graveyard and 500 attack for each Twilight monster in the graveyard (ATK: 19150)."

"Don't forget Majora's original attack is double that of the strongest monster on the field (ATK: 38300), and it's doubled again thanks to Majora's Mask (ATK: 76600)." Ghirahim said.

"But I'm not done." CJ said. "Because I have Giant of the Swamp, Giant of the Mountain, Giant of the Ocean, and Giant of the Canyon in the graveyard, I can equip Loftbird with Fierce Deity's Mask! Thanks to this spell card, my Loftbird gains 1000 attack points (ATK: 20150)…"

"And my Majora gets stronger!" Ghirahim smiled.

"Not quite." CJ said. "Because Fierce Deity's Mask negates the effects of all Majora cards on the field."

"What?" Ghirahim gasped, as Majora was severely weakened (ATK: 0).

"No way!" Layla gasped.

"He's gonna do it!" Samuel said.

"He's gonna win!" Stacey said.

"And he's gonna win with all of our cards!" Shaylene said.

"Divine Bird – Loftbird!" CJ commanded. "Attack Majora and deliver 20150 points of damage to Ghirahim!"

"NOOOO!" Ghirahim said, as his monster exploded (LP: 0) and he was knocked to the ground.

"That's game." CJ said, as he drew a golden bladed, black hilted sword. "And to prevent this from happening again…" Suddenly, the True Force appeared on CJ's hand, and the Fused Shadows hovered around him. He then drove his sword into Ghirahim's head and smiled as the Demon Lord burst into golden dust. In Ghirahim's place sat four Duel Monsters cards.

"What are those?" Shaylene asked.

"Majora's Mask, Majora's Incarnation, Majora's Wrath and Demon Lord Ghirahim…" CJ said, picking up the cards. "I'll lock up the Majora Cards, but Shaylene… you deserve the Ghirahim card."

"Wait, why?" Shaylene asked.

"It was your people… Your ancestors… Who sealed away Ghirahim in the first place." CJ said.

"Wow… thanks…" Shaylene said. "So… I have a question about your sword… I thought there was only one Master Sword… How do you, Stacey and Layla all have a Master Sword?"

"Well, you're right." CJ said. "There is only one Master Sword… The sword that Stacey has is the true Master Sword, forged by the Ancient Sages. The sword that Layla has, sometimes called the Chrono Master Sword, is the Four Sword reforged into the Picori Blade once again, which was the original Master Sword brought to Hyrule by the Hero of Men and destroyed by Vaati."

"Okay… So what about yours?" Shaylene asked.

"Mine is the odd one out." CJ said. "My sword was forged from gold found in the Gerudo Desert. And it's hilt is made from the metal of the Twilight Sword, which Zant used to revive Stallord in the Arbiter's Grounds. My sword doesn't even really share any similarities or ties the Master Sword or the Picori Blade. It's true name is the Golden Pyramid Sword."

"Oh wow… I always just thought there were three Master Swords… One for each piece of the Triforce." Shaylene said.

"Okay, everyone." Roland said. "Get some rest. The semi-finals start tomorrow."


	18. Rematch of Destiny

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Rematch of Destiny**

The next day, everyone was gathered in the Mirror Chamber. Shaylene and Samuel walked over to CJ.

"I can't believe Ghirahim returned." Samuel said.

"Now I see what the goddesses meant when they said the True Force and the Fused Shadows were needed to defeat evil…" Shaylene said.

"Attention duelists! The first match of the semi-finals shall be Layla Thompson versus CJ Francis!" CJ and Layla stepped forward and activated their Duel Disks.

"Ready for our rematch, Layla?" CJ asked.

"Let's do this." Layla said.

"I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards and then discard Miracle Synchro Fusion and Dark Gerudo Commander. Next, I play Allure of Darkness." CJ said. "I draw two cards, and then remove a Dark monster in my hand from play, and I'll choose Power Plasma. Next, I summon Dark Gerudo Swordswoman (ATK: 1900) and lay a card face down." Then, a red-haired, dark-skinned woman in red Arabian-style clothing, carrying two swords appeared on the field. "Go."

"I summon Four Sword Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800) and lay a card face down." Layla said, summoning a blond boy in a pointed red hat and red tunic. "Go."

"I summon Dark Gerudo Spear Guard (ATK: 1600) and I'll use her ability. I discard Shadow Medallion from my hand to destroy your face down card." CJ said, summoning a spear-wielding Gerudo woman in purple clothes. He smiled as Mirror Force was speared and destroyed. "Now, Swordswoman, attack Ruby Hero! Spear Guard, direct attack!" Layla braced herself for CJ's assault (LP: 4000 – 1700). "I end my turn."

"I summon Four Sword Sapphire Hero (DEF: 2000) and lay a card face down." Layla said, summoning a blond-haired young boy with a pointed blue hat and blue tunic. "Go."

"I lay a card face down and end my turn." CJ said.

"I pass." Layla said. "Go."

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Ancient Sage of Shadow (ATK: 2800)!" CJ said, summoning a ethereal human being with the symbol of the Sage of Shadow on its white robe. "Attack Sapphire Hero!"

"Activate trap! Magic Cylinder!" Layla said. "Now, your monsters attack is redirected back at you." CJ stumbled back as his Shadow Sage attacked him instead of Layla's monster (LP: 4000 – 2800).

"I end my turn." CJ said.

"I activate Calling Power of the Sacred Realm!" Layla said. "I fuse Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom and Princess of Destiny to create Princess of Destiny – Wisdom Form (ATK: 9000)!" Then, a blond-haired, blue-eyed Princess in a pink dress and golden tiara appeared on the field. A blue aura surrounded her and she quickly transformed into a blond-haired, red-eyed, male ninja in a blue bodysuit and white cloth wrapped around his head. "Princess of Destiny, attack Ancient Sage of Shadow!"

"Activate Draining Shield!" CJ said. "You're Princess's attack is negated, and I gain your monster's attack points as life points (LP: 10200)."

"I end my turn." Layla said.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" CJ said. "So, you won't be attacking for three turns. Sage of Shadow, attack Sapphire Hero!" Layla watched as her hero was destroyed (LP: 2300 – 800). "Go."

"I pass…" Layla said.

"I pass as well." CJ said.

"I pass again." Layla said.

"I summon a monster in defense mode." CJ said. "Go."

"I lay a card face down. Go." Layla said.

"I flip up Cyber Jar (ATK: 900)!" CJ said, as a mechanical jar appeared on the field. "Now, all monsters on the field are destroyed." Then, Cyber Jar, the Sage of Shadow and Wisdom Form were destroyed. "Next, we draw 5 cards and Special Summon any level 4 or lower monsters we draw."

"I summon Four Sword Zora Hero (ATK: 1850), Divine Dragon Ragnarok (ATK: 1500) and Zelda, Child of Wisdom (ATK: 1400)." Layla said, summoning a Zora with a pointed green hat and leather boots. Next to it was a glowing white dragon, and next to the dragon was a blond-haired, blue-eyed, pointy-eared girl, about 10 or 11 years old, wearing a pink dress and white-and-pink headdress.

"I summon Garo Tribe – Garo Robe (ATK: 2000)." CJ said, summoning a mysterious phantom in a brown robe. "And I'll lay three cards face down. Garo Robe, attack Divine Dragon Ragnarok!" Layla stood there, helpless, as her monster was destroyed (LP: 1500 – 500). "Go."

"I lay a card face down and summon Four Sword Deku Hero (ATK: 1000)." Layla said, summoning a strange wooden creature with blond hair and a pointed green hat. "Go."

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Ancient Sage of Shadow (ATK: 2800) and next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the face down card on my right!" CJ said. Layla watched as her Dust Tornado trap was destroyed. "Ancient Sage, attack!"

"Activate Negate Attack!" Layla said.

"Crap… Destroyed the wrong card." CJ said. "Go."

"I sacrifice Deku Hero and Zora Hero to summon Island Child (ATK: 2850)." Layla said, summoning a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes, garbed in a green tunic, white tights and a pointed green hat. In his hands were a small sword and a wooden shield. "Next, I lay a card face down and switch Zelda, Child of Wisdom to defense mode (DEF: 500). Island Child, attack the Sage!"

"Activate Mirror Force!" CJ said.

"Crap…" Layla said, as her Island Child was destroyed. "Go."

"I summon a second Garo Robe (ATK: 2000)." CJ said. "Next, I lay a card face down and end my turn."

"I summon Saria, Sage of the Forest (DEF: 1600)." Layla said. "And when she's summoned, I draw 1 card. If it's a Level 4 monster, I can Special Summon it. And I drew Four Sword Emerald Hero (DEF: 1000). Go."

"I sacrifice my three monsters to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon (ATK: ?)!" CJ said, as his three monsters vanished and were replaced with a large red dragon with two a black underside and two mouths. "And, his attack and defense are 1000 times the number of cards in my hand (ATK: 5000)! Slifer, attack Zelda, Child of Wisdom!" Layla watched as another monster was wiped out. "Go."

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon myself… Layla, Sage of Time (ATK: 2700)!" Layla said, as her t-shirt and jeans changed to a lavender gown. "And thanks to my ability, I can send Slifer two turns into the future!" CJ chuckled as Slifer vanished.

"He'll be back…" Slifer said.

"Lucky for you, though, I can't attack this turn." Layla said. "Go."

"Thanks to its ability, since at least one Garo Robe is removed from play, I can Special Summon Garo Tribe – Garo Master (ATK: 1700) from my hand." CJ said, summoning a phantom in a purple robe wearing a golden mask. "And, my Master gains 500 attack points for each Garo I have removed from play (ATK: 2700). Garo, attack Layla!" Layla stepped back and removed her Sage Card from her Duel Disk as CJ's Garo exploded. "Your move."

"I lay a monster in defense mode." Layla said. "Go."

"I activate the Gerudo's Fortress field spell and lay a card face down." CJ said. "Go."

"Since it's my turn, you get Slifer back (ATK: 3000). Now, I flip summon Wisdom Plasma (ATK: 1000) and thanks to my plasma's ability, I can Special Summon Four Sword Princess (ATK: 3000)." Layla said, summoning a blond-haired, blue-eyed young maiden in a pink dress, carrying a small wooden shield. "And thanks to her ability, I can equip her with a Four Sword monster from my graveyard."

"Not quite!" CJ said. "I pay half my life points (LP: 10200 – 5100) to negate Four Sword Princess's summoning using Solemn Judgment. But since you flip summoned Wisdom Plasma, my Fortress gets a Prisoner Counter (PC: 1)"

"I end my turn with a face down card." Layla frowned.

"I summon Dark Gerudo Pirate (ATK: 1800)." CJ said. "And she gains points from Gerudo's Fortress (ATK: 2300)." Then, a Gerudo woman in a green top and Arabian pants appeared on the field, holding two broadswords. "Go."

"I switch Wisdom Plasma to defense mode (DEF: 0) and end my turn." Layla said. _Why isn't he attacking?_

_Why didn't CJ attack? _Shaylene wondered. _That's not like him… Unless he's either trying to summon something or he's waiting for Layla to make a big move so he can stand up to it… but what could she possibly have left?_

"I play Premature Burial (LP: 5100 – 800) to revive Dark Gerudo Commander (ATK: 3200)." CJ said, summoning a Gerudo woman in red clothing. She looked at the Pirate and smiled. "And thanks to her, you can't attack my other Gerudo. Your move."

"Four Sword Violet Hero (DEF: 1000)." Layla said, summoning a blond-haired boy in purple hat and tunic (PC: 2). "Go."

"I summon my third and final Garo Robe (ATK: 2000)." CJ said. "Go."

"Four Sword Hero (DEF: 1000)." Layla said, summoning a blond boy in a green hat and tunic carrying a golden hilted sword (PC: 3). "Go."

"I sacrifice Dark Gerudo Commander, Garo Robe and Dark Gerudo Pirate to summon…"

"Is he summoning another god card?" Stacey wondered.

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky… I beg of thee, please heed my cry… Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight… I beseech thee, grace our humble game… But first I shall call out thy name! Winged Dragon of Ra (ATK: 7500)!" CJ said, summoning the legendary golden dragon god card.

"No way… He's summoned two of the gods…" Yugi said.

"And I'm not done." CJ said. "But for now, I'll end my turn."

_Is he planning on summoning all three?_ Yugi wondered.

"I lay a card face down." Layla said. "Go."

"I play Pot of Avarice." CJ said. "I add 5 monsters back to my deck from my graveyard and then draw two cards. Next, I summon Dark Gerudo Spear Guard (ATK: 2100) and because she's on the field, I can Special Summon Dark Gerudo Guard (ATK: 2200) from my hand. Your move."

"I pass." Layla said.

"Because the Guard and the Spear Guard are on the field, I can Special Summon Dark Gerudo Paladin (ATK: 2800) from my hand." CJ said, summoning a Gerudo woman in purple clothing, carrying two large swords. "Go."

"I lay a card face down." Layla said. "Go."

"I sacrifice my Gerudos to summon Obelisk the Tormentor (ATK: 4000)!" CJ said, as his three Gerudos were replaced by a large blue human-like creature. "Now, I activate Obelisk's ability. By sacrificing Ra and Slifer, I can destroy all your monsters and deal you 4000 points of damage!"

"What?" Layla gasped as her monsters exploded (LP: 0).

"And the duelist moving on to the finals is CJ Francis!" Roland exclaimed.


	19. Sky VS Sea

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Sky VS Sea**

"The second and final match of the semi-finals will be Stacey Francis versus Shaylene Johnson!" Roland exclaimed. Stacey and Shaylene stepped forward and activated their Duel Disks.

"Ready to duel, Stacey?" Shaylene asked.

"You bet." Stacey said.

"Maybe this time I can actually win." Shaylene said.

"Don't count on it." Stacey said. "I lay a card face down, activate Dian Keto the Cure Master (LP: 5000) and summon Zora Defender (ATK: 1600)." Stacey then summoned a simple blue Zora. "Go." 

"I summon Forest Minish (DEF: 2000) and lay one card face down." Shaylene said, summoning her Minish. It hid behind it's four-leaf clover and smiled. "Go."

"I place a card face down and summon Zora Warrior (ATK: 1500)." Stacey said, summoning a spear-wielding Zora. "Go."

"I pass." Shaylene said.

"I summon a second Zora Warrior (ATK: 1500)." Stacey said. "Go."

"I lay a card face down." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I pass." Stacey said.

"I summon Oocca (ATK: 2200)…" Shaylene said.

"Activate trap: Torrential Tribute!" Stacey said. "Now, all our monsters are destroyed!" It was then that a wave rushed over the field, drowning all the monsters.

"I end my turn." Shaylene said.

"I lay a card face down." Stacey said. "Go."

"I summon another Forest Minish (DEF: 2000)." Shaylene said.

"And I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Zora Defender (ATK: 1600)." Stacey said.

"I end my turn." Shaylene said.

"I summon Morpha, Giant Aquatic Amoeba (ATK: 1700)." Stacey said, summoning a small red amoeba inside a pillar of water. "Go."

"I play Kinstone Fusion and revive my first Forest Minish (DEF: 2000)." Shaylene said. "And, their abilities power each other up (DEF: 2300 [x2]). Go."

"I sacrifice Zora Defender to summon Zora King #1 (ATK: 2400)." Stacey said, summoning a chubby Zora in a gold crown and red robe. "Go."

"I sacrifice my two Minish to summon Shaylene, Sage of Life (ATK: 2750)." Shaylene said, as her Minish vanished and she stepped forward. "Next, I activate the Bound Chest spell card, sealing your monsters away!"

"No!" Stacey said.

"Next, I activate the Dominion Rod spell card and the Skyward Sword equip spell!" Shaylene said. "First, the Dominion Rod gives me 3 Owl Statue Tokens (DEF: 3000 [x3]) and the Skyward Sword gives me to power to destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field and deal 500 points of damage to you." Then, three large owl-like statues appeared on the field.

"What?" Stacey gasped.

"So, say goodbye to your face down card!" Shaylene said. She smiled as Mirror Force was destroyed and Stacey took damage (LP: 5000 – 500).

_Crap… there goes my defense… _Stacey thought.

"And now, I'll attack you directly!" Shaylene said. Stacey stumbled as Shaylene attacked her (LP: 4700 – 2750). "Go."

"I activate Graceful Charity!" Stacey said. "I draw three cards, and discard two cards. Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Bound Chest! Then, I'll switch my two monsters to defense (DEF: 1500) (DEF: 200) and equip Morpha with Longshot!"

"Oh no!" Shaylene exclaimed. _That's the card she beat me with last time!_

"Finally, I'll lay one card face down." Stacey said. "Go."

"You just won't stay down, huh, Stacey?" Shaylene asked. "Well… Time to remedy that problem. I activate a second Bound Chest! Next, I use Skyward Sword to destroy your face down!"

"No! My Sakuretsu Armor!" Stacey exclaimed (LP: 1950 – 500).

"Now, I'm gonna finish this duel by attacking you directly!" Shaylene said. She gathered a ball of energy and launched it at Stacey, ending the duel (LP: 0).

"And the winner is Shaylene Johnson!" Roland exclaimed. "The final duel of the tournament will be… CJ Francis versus Shaylene Johnson!" CJ stepped forward and activated his Duel Disk as Shaylene re-shuffled her deck.

"I'll start!" CJ said. "I summon Garo Tribe – Garo Robe (ATK: 2000) and lay two cards face down." Then, a Garo appeared on CJ's field. "Go."

"I activate Four Sword Sanctuary and summon Forest Minish (DEF: 2500)." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I lay a card face down." CJ said. "And that'll be all."

"I sacrifice Forest Minish to summon Ezlo, the Minish Sage (ATK: 2900)!" Shaylene said. "Next, I activate the Bound Chest!"

"So my Garo is sealed away." CJ said.

"Finally, I discard a card to revive Forest Minish (DEF: 2500), powering up my Ezlo (ATK: 3200)!" Shaylene said. "And that's the start of my Minish deck!"


	20. Heart of Innocence

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Heart of Innocence**

"Ezlo (ATK: 3200), attack CJ directly!" Shaylene said.

"Activate Draining Shield!" CJ said. "Sorry, but that won't be enough to beat me!" CJ smiled as a blue aura surrounded him (LP: 7200).

"I end my turn." Shaylene said.

"I pass." CJ said. "Go."

"I summon Vaati, Minish Apprentice (ATK: 2300)." Shaylene said, summoning a Minish with light purple skin in purple clothing and a purple hat. "Vaati, attack!"

"Activate Mirror Force!" CJ said. "Now, Ezlo and Vaati are destroyed!"

"Fine. Then I end my turn by using Kinstone Fusion to revive Ezlo from the graveyard (ATK: 3200)." Shaylene said.

_Crap… I thought I had it figured out…_ CJ thought, drawing a card. "I summon Dark Gerudo Spear Guard (ATK: 1600)." Then, a Gerudo woman in purple clothing appeared on the field. "And thanks to Dark Gerudo Spear Guard's ability, I can discard Shadow Medallion to destroy Ezlo!"

"No!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"Next, I use Heavy Storm to destroy all spell and traps on the field, including Four Sword Sanctuary and Bound Chest!" CJ said. "And that means I get my Garo back (ATK: 2000)! Your move."

"I lay a card face down." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I lay a card face down and discard Dark Gerudo Paladin to destroy Forest Minish!" CJ said. "Now my two monsters will attack!" Shaylene stumbled back and fell down as she was attacked (LP: 4000 – 3600). "Your move."

"I lay a card face down." Shaylene said. "Go."

"Garo Robe! Attack Shaylene directly!" CJ said.

"Activate trap: Shrine Maidens!" Shaylene said.

"So all my monsters are destroyed." CJ said, as his Garo and Spear Guard were destroyed. "And as a result, my Garo is removed from play. So, I'll summon a defense monster and end my turn. Go."

"I summon Oocca (ATK: 1900)!" Shaylene said, summoning a strange creature with the body of a bird and the head of a human. "Attack that defense!" CJ watched as his monster was destroyed. "Go."

"I summon a monster in defense mode." CJ said. "Go."

"I activate Foolish Burial and send myself to the graveyard." Shaylene said. "Oocca, attack!"

"You attacked Cyber Jar!" CJ said. "Now, all our monsters are destroyed!"

"And we draw 5 cards and summon any low-level monsters we draw." Shaylene said.

"But I didn't draw any." CJ said.

"I got Forest Minish (DEF: 2000), Light Force (DEF: 1000) and a defense monster." Shaylene said, summoning another Minish and a golden triangle. "Finally, I lay a card face down. Go."

"I lay a card face down and activate Evil's Summoning Ritual! I sacrifice Ganondorf, King of Thieves from my hand, along with CJ, Sage of Shadow… So I can summon Ganondorf, King of Evil (ATK: 6500)!" Then, the legendary King of Evil appeared on CJ's field. "Now… My Triforce Destiny monster has hit the field. Ganondorf, I remove one of your spell counters (SC: 1)(ATK: 5500), allowing you to deal Piercing Damage! Now, attack Forest Minish!"

"Activate Shrine Maidens!" Shaylene said.

"Crap! Not again!" CJ said, as Ganondorf was destroyed. "…No matter. Due to his ability, Ganondorf will return next turn. Your move."

"I sacrifice Magician of Faith and Forest Minish to summon Minish Elder – Librari (DEF: 1900)." Shaylene said, summoning a Minish in a blue hat and robe. "Next, I use Monster Reborn to revive myself…Shaylene, Sage of Life, who I'll tune with Light Force to summon Sky Princess (ATK: 3500)!" Shaylene stepped forward and her tank top and skirt changed to a white gown and golden tiara. "And I attack you directly!" CJ braced himself as Shaylene attacked him (LP: 7200 – 3500). "Your move."

"First, Ganondorf returns (ATK: 4500). Next, I activate Call of the Haunted to revive myself… CJ, Sage of Shadow (ATK: 3000)!" CJ said, stepping forward. "Now, I activate Calling Power of the Sacred Realm! I banish Ganondorf from my field and Din from my hand to summon King of Evil – Final Form (ATK: 15500)!" Shaylene looked on in fear as Ganondorf's armor became crimson in color, and his cape became black with some crimson stripes. "Attack!" 

"Activate trap: Power of the Minish Elders!" Shaylene said. "This negates King of Evil's attack and lets me summon Forest Minish from my deck (DEF: 2000)! And because three monsters were Special Summoned this turn, my attack increases by 1800 (ATK: 5300)

"I lay a card face down and end my turn." CJ said.

"I activate Bound Chest!" Shaylene said. "So, you and Ganondorf are sealed! Now, I'll attack you directly, ending the duel!" CJ fell back, pressing a button on his Duel Disk, as his life points were reduced (LP: 1500). "Wait… That should've won…"

"I activated Life Shroom, as well as Localized Tornado!" CJ said. "Sorry, Shay, but I won't let you win that easy. Thanks to Life Shroom, my Life Points stay at 1500 and all the cards in my graveyard are shuffled back into the deck." He snapped the top card off of his deck. "I summon a monster in defense mode. Go."

"Sorry CJ, but that won't be enough to save you." Shaylene said. "I attack your defense!"

"Once again, you attacked Cyber Jar!" CJ smirked.

"Crap!" Shaylene said, as the field was cleared of monsters and both duelists drew 5 cards. "Okay, I summon Oocca (DEF: 1500) and a defense monster."

"I summon two Garo Robes (ATK: 2000 [x2]) and Dark Gerudo Spear Guard (ATK: 1600)." CJ said.

"I lay a card face down. Go." Shaylene said.

"Since Spear Guard is on the field, I can Special Summon Dark Gerudo Guard (ATK: 1700)." CJ said. "Now, since Spear Guard and Guard are on the field, I can Special Summon Dark Gerudo Paladin (ATK: 2300)! And that's not all… I sacrifice my two Garos and my Dark Gerudo Paladin…"

"No… Don't tell me…" Shaylene said.

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky… I beg of thee, please heed my cry… Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight… I beseech thee, grace our humble game… But first I shall call out thy name! Winged Dragon of Ra (ATK: 6300)!" CJ said, summoning the golden god dragon. "Gerudo Guard, destroy Oocca! Spear Guard, destroy that defense!"

"You destroyed Magician of Faith!" Shaylene said. "So I'll add a spell card to my hand."

"Too bad it won't help… Ra! Attack her directly!" CJ said. Shaylene fell to the ground as she was attacked (LP: 1500).

"Too bad I had Life Shroom face down." Shaylene said.

"I end my turn." CJ said.

"I seal Ra inside my second Bound Chest!" Shaylene said. "Next, I play Monster Reborn!"

"No way!" Yugi gasped.

"It can't be!" Joey exclaimed.

"Is she…?" Stacey wondered.

"I revive Sky Princess (ATK: 3500)!" Shaylene said, as she stepped forward and gained a golden tiara and white gown. In her hand was the Dominion Rod. "And now… I attack!" CJ fell onto his back as Shaylene shot a blast of magic at him, knocking him down (LP: 0).

"Nice duel, kiddo." CJ said. "I'm proud of you. You saved the world and won the tournament."

"Thanks, CJ." Shaylene said. "So, how about your title and god cards?"

"Nice try, Shay, but this wasn't a title match." CJ said, chuckling.

"And the winner is Shaylene Johnson!" Roland exclaimed. "And as winner, you've won the grand prize of 50,000 Rupees, as well as the chance to have your own one-of-a-kind card created by Industrial Illusions!"

"Wait… That's the prize?" Shaylene asked.

"Yup." CJ said. "And if you want, we'll head back to Industrial Illusions now and get to work on it."

_**A short time later…**_

CJ, Shaylene and Stacey sat in CJ's office at Industrial Illusions. Shaylene smiled as CJ finished a new effect monster card. On it was a picture of Shaylene and CJ in the Temple of Time. In CJ's hand was a golden staff with a golden upside triangular gem at the top, and a round purple gem on each side of the triangle. In Shaylene's hand was the Dominion Rod.

"It's done." CJ said. "Defenders of Hyrule." He then handed the card to Shaylene and she smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, Stacey…" Shaylene said.

"Are you kidding me?" Stacey said. "Of course not. If it weren't for you, Ghirahim and Majora could've destroyed Hyrule."

"But… I didn't defeat Ghirahim." Shaylene said.

"No, but if it weren't for some of the cards you used, I wouldn't have been able to get out some of my best cards." CJ said.

"Wow… Thanks." Shaylene smiled.


End file.
